Captive Hearts
by Videl621
Summary: 11.9.08 Ch12 is up *gasp*.. Mirror universe. 2 young girls, both named Kaoru, one lives on Earth, one lives on Areth. One engaged to Kenshin, one slave to Battousai. What happens when they meet through a portal that only opens every 10 yrs & switch lives
1. Summary

**Author's note:**

Well, I have been away for a long time...but I have decided it is time to make my return. Only the story I am currently working on will not be a Dragonball Z story...it will be based off of Rurouni Kenshin *drool* You guys let me know if it looks interesting...if you think it does, I will start posting chapters. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own, Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters... 

  


  
**Summary:**

Some people say that everyone has a twin. I have found this to be true. My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I used to live on planet Earth until one day, that all changed. You see, I lived in a time where parents _arranged_ their children's marriages. We had no choice in the matter. And I, for one, did not want to get married..._ever_. 

It's not that I had anything against the guy. I had gotten to know him for a week and Himura Kenshin was one of the sweetest guys I had ever known. He was gentle, caring and he was rich. And for some reason he really did love me, though I don't know why. It's just...oh, I don't know. I was just having too much fun living my life! I wasn't ready to settle down and have children or anything. I mean, I was only nineteen, was I even mature enough to handle being married? I didn't want to get stuck being a slave, chained to one man for my whole life. But mostly, I was just scared. So what did I do? I ran. 

I picked up the letter my parents had given to me the day they told me of my arranged marriage. One I still hadn't opened, I was too angry. I had a gut feeling that was going to be full of bad news, mostly to do with Kenshin. I packed a small bag and threw the letter inside, then headed into the forest, about a half days walk from my home. I began to hear voices in the distance behind me, calling my name. They were already on to me. I took off running full throttle. I took one glance behind me and could see them in the far distance searching the woods. Then I bumped into something, or rather, someone. As I stood up, my breath escaped my lungs. The girl standing before me had my face! She was dressed in ripped jeans and a tight shirt that had tears in it and had smudges of dirt across her face but she was most definitely me. 

The search party was still a ways away, so we sat down to talk. She too had been running through the woods, away from some man. She didn't say the reason why she was running, though I later would find out for myself. She said that she stopped at a clearing in the forest. She saw two large stones with strange writing on it. She then walked between them to study them more closely. She told me that for a second she saw a bright light, then everything became clear again. She heard someone calling her name so she ran, and then bumped into me. But this is the strange part, she was from a completely different planet, yet we shared the same name. She comes from a planet called Areth. But what freaked her out was the fact this planet looked exactly like hers. A mirror universe! 

As the search party got closer, I suggested an idea. She was obviously running from something, we both were. So I suggested switching places. She was hesitant at first, but she most definitely did not want to return to her planet, and we didn't have much time until the search party was upon us, so she agreed. We exchanged clothes with eachother and she led me to the two strange rocks about 50 feet away. I felt bad at first, knowing I was leading her into a marriage she had no chance of getting out of. And if she tried to get out of it by telling my parents of the portal between planets, they'd lock her in a psych ward. So I ignored the rotten feeling of guilt and walked through the portal and away from a marriage I utterly despised. 

As I look back, I made the biggest mistake ever. My mistake was not asking why she was running, or who she was running from. She knew all about that portal and never said a word to me. I was so naive to believe a word she said. Because, you see, as soon as I stepped through that portal, I found myself a slave anyways. A slave to Hitokiri Battousai... 

This is my story... 

  


  


* * *

  
Well, what do you guys think of the plot? Do you want to see where I take this thing? Do you have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen later in the story or where you'd like this to go? Let me know. 

This story will cover most of the character's feelings. You will get an insight into their thoughts and emotions, so you will see me switching frequently between Planet Areth and Planet Earth. Well, don't forget to let me know what you think of this. 

~*~*~ 

Videl621 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Most of this story will take place on Planet Areth, but I will occasionally swing to Earth so you don't miss out on what is happening with Kenshin and _his_ Kaoru. 

_italics:_ a character's thoughts or an emphasis on a certain word.  
**bold:** change in environments, chapter titles, or author's note  
*****change in time***:**hmm, possibly a change in time 

Now remember, there are _two_ Kaorus. Try not to mix them up. Make sure you look to see what planet you are on so you don't get confused....enjoy. 

  


  


**Disclaimer:**I do not and will never own, Rurouni Kenshin or its characters... 

  


  
  
**Chapter One: Meeting the Battousai**

  


  
**Planet Earth**

I studied the portal before me. It consisted of two large stones with a strange sort of writing on it...one I had never seen before. I turned and glanced at the girl behind me, the girl who shared my name. She had her eyes lowered, almost as if she was trying to hide something from me. I stepped up to her and embraced her. 

"Goodbye Kaoru, my sister..." I said softly. Then I turned and walked through the portal. I glanced over my shoulder and could see her image disappearing. _I'm so sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to trick you into marrying someone in my place..._

Kaoru stared at the portal. She could see the form of her other self, disappearing through the portal. "I'm sorry my sister, please don't hate me...this was my only chance to escape him," she said, with the sadness evident in her voice. A stream of tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw the portal disappear before her eyes. _Good luck Kaoru..._ Then she turned and walked to a rock, sitting upon it. There she waited for the search party to find her. 

  
**Planet Areth**

Kaoru blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of the blindness. She turned around and looked back at the portal, which began to disappear before her eyes. 

"No!!!!! Wait!" Kaoru screamed in a panic. _Now if I change my mind and want to go home...I can't. I'll never see my parents again._ Kaoru dropped to her knees and began sobbing. "Come back..." she whispered. Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of a twig breaking behind her. She felt someone grab her and roughly pull her to her feet. She was startled as she looked straight into the face of Himura Kenshin...only this man's eyes were a brilliant shade of gold. 

"You stupid woman! What will you do now? That portal only appears once every ten years...and you've missed it!" the man broke into laughter. Kaoru just stared at him, the fear and confusion plainly showing on her face. She winced as his hand came down across her cheek, sending her flying a few feet. She cradled her cheek as tears began to stream down her face. 

"Get up! We are going back home right now Kaoru...and I assure you, you will be punished _severely_ for your deliberate disobedience," the man snarled. 

Kaoru pulled herself to her feet. She took off running in the opposite direction of the man. Her breathing was heavy as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

_So this is what she was running from...oh man! That is not the Kenshin I know. What am I gonna do? Mom, Dad, I am so sorry, I just want to come back home. I'll even marry Kenshin...but now I'm stuck here. I made a mistake, I should have thought about how much I'd miss you before I suggested this. That girl, she knew she was leading me into this! And I called her a sister!_

Kaoru sobbed as she ran, making it even more difficult to run. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by her neck and shoved her into a tree. He blocked her body between the tree and his own, shoving himself up against her. The tears fell from her eyes even more swiftly. 

"Please, just leave me alone," Kaoru said in a broken voice. 

The man just stared at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "The Battousai does not take orders from anyone," he snarled. 

Kaoru's mind was going a mile a minute. _The Battousai...where have I heard that name before? I remember...I've heard myths about him. The main thing I was told was that every ten years...he makes a big appearance and goes on a killing spree. He then robs the bodies of his victims. There were also instances of other murders...but important people, like a corporate president, or a leader of an army or something. Yet, those bodies were never robbed. This doesn't make sense..._

Kaoru's eyes were wide with fear. _But wait, he said that portal only opens every ten years. How would he know that...and if that's when the massive murders took place...oh no!_ "You're the Hitokiri Battousai.." Kaoru said in a voice overwhelmed with fear. Then her world turned black... 

  
**Planet Earth**

Kaoru was still waiting for the searching party to come get her. They were only about fifty feet away now. She picked up the knapsack Kaoru had carried with her. She opened it up and noticed an unopened envelope with her name on it. _Well, if I'm to take her place, I guess this note is for me. _Kaoru tore the sealed envelope and took out a piece of paper, beginning to read. 

_Dear Kaoru, _

You are finally nineteen and of age to marry. I know that you have no desire to be married, but please, just give Himura a chance. He really does care for you. He sought us out and asked if he could be the one we chose. And we have gotten to know the young man...he can take care of you. 

Kaoru, I know that this is probably not the best way to tell you this, but you need to be told. Your mother and I decided to wait until your nineteenth birthday, so you would be more prepared to handle information such as this. Kaoru, we are not your biological parents. Your mother died during childbirth with you, and your father raised you until you were two years old. Kaoru, please do not get angry with us for not telling you this sooner, we thought it best to wait. 

I know that you are now wondering where your real father is. We are so sorry honey...you see, your biological father and I were very good colleagues. He was the corporate head of a large trading business. I worked under him. Seventeen years ago, when you were two, he was murdered. We were walking home from work together, we only lived a short distance away from your real father, and your mother had agreed to baby-sit. Well, we decided to take a short-cut down an ally, one we always took. Someone was standing in the ally. He drew his sword and murdered your father right before my eyes. I was on my knees trembling, fearing for my life. He just turned and walked away. He told me that he wasn't hired to murder me. He was an assassin Kaoru. Some believed him to be the Hitokiri Battousai. I never did get a good look at the man though. 

I am so sorry honey. Well, from that point, your mother and I just raised you as our own. We love you so much Kaoru. You are our only daughter. It has been a pleasure raising you. Please, give Himura a chance, he is a good man. And he actually does some work for the police, working against people like the man who killed your father. I love you honey, your mother and I both do. 

Love,  
Your Father 

Kaoru looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. _Poor Kaoru. But it couldn't have been the Battousai...that portal only opens every ten years. If she's nineteen now, ten years ago she was only nine...she would have had to have been twelve._ She heard someone call her name in recognition and before she knew it, the whole party ran up to her. 

"Kaoru, honey, please don't scare us like that. Are you okay? Everything still intact and working?" an older woman asked with concern evident in her voice. She was then passed on into the arms of a man. Kaoru assumed these were the parents of her alter ego...now her parents. Kaoru grinned. _Parents, I have never known what it was like to be loved._ Kaoru's face hardened at the thought of the Battousai. For some strange reason, she loved him deep within her heart. She had grown to over the years. But was it possible for him to ever love her? _All he knows is violence...Battousai will you ever see me as anything but a toy for you to play with, and to hurt? I know you can change...please, let him change._ Tears slowly drained from her eyes as she hugged her new father. 

"Oh, honey...it's okay," her father said patting her on the back. "Guess who else is here and worried about you?" her father asked. He stepped aside, as a man stepped forward, his head bowed to the ground. Kaoru trembled with fear as the man raised his head. "Battousai..." Kaoru whispered right before falling to the ground, consciousness leaving her. 

Kenshin looked down at his bride-to-be. "Battousai? She thinks I'm that man from the legends?" Kenshin laughed and then smiled down on her. He picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms. "Let's get her back home, I think she must have been out in this heat too long, that I do," Kenshin smiled at the Kamiyas and began walking back towards their home. 

  
**Planet Areth**

Kaoru woke up to a stinging and tender cheek. She grunted as she sat herself up. She replayed the day in her mind. She was hoping it had all been a dream, but when she did not recognize her surroundings, she began to cry softly. She suddenly was alerted to the presence of another in the room. 

"So you're finally awake are you? Good, now your punishment will begin," Battousai grinned, a hidden agenda in his eyes. Kaoru trembled in fear as she saw him stand up from the chair in the corner of the room that he had previously occupied. She began to scoot away when she realized she had been placed upon a bed. She watched as Battousai sauntered his way over to her and climbed upon the bed, pinning her down with his hands. She cried even harder when realization hit her of what punishment the Battousai had in mind. 

(**Author's Note:** for all of you hoping for a lemon, don't read this one then...I don't do lemons...)

*****4 hours later*****

"You are worthless, you wench! I'll be back later to continue your punishment, but too much of you disgusts me," Battousai said glaring at her. 

Kaoru just lay there. She was so broken, she could no longer even cry. She just wanted to roll over and die, but even that was not possible. Battousai had chained her arms and legs to the bed and walked out, leaving her naked with nothing to cover herself. He had beaten her severely until she could not even open her left eye and had raped her repeatedly. And yet, he made a dreaded promise to return later. Her eyes welled up with tears, she was surprised she even had any more to cry. 

_How could she do this to me?_ Kaoru sobbed. _She knew what this man was like, and she let me walk right into it. I hate her! And now, she is living with my parents, being showered with love. And she has Kenshin a sweet guy who loves me, and I'm stuck with his evil twin! I am stuck with a man who will only abuse me physically, sexually, and mentally until he kills me. Or maybe I can escape...I can use the same portal that took me here._ A few more tears slid from swollen lids as she realized she would be stuck on Areth for another 10 years before the portal would be active again. _I just don't know I can survive that long. I don't know if I want to..._

Kaoru cried herself to sleep, dreaming about the day ten years from now, when she could go back home. But she didn't get to sleep long. The Battousai was back within the hour and repeated the whole procedure over again. This time instead of fighting and screaming like before, she just laid there and took it. Her eyes were empty of life...inside, she was dead. 

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin smiled at the girl he held in his arms. He carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. He then occupied a chair in the corner of her room, waiting for her to awaken. Her parents were downstairs making some tea to return some of her strength when she woke. 

Kaoru stretched as she awoke. She saw who she thought to be Battousai sitting in the corner of the room. Immediately she dreaded what was to come. Her eyes lost their spark and she just laid there waiting for him to _punish_ her like he had so often done before. When the man did not move, she sat up and looked at him questioningly. He looked like her Battousai on the outside, but his eyes were so different. They were a deep shade of violet, not the violent gold she was accustomed to. They looked so soft and gentle, yet they carried a burden which he hid...she could see scars in his eyes...a heaviness he refused to show. 

Kenshin smiled at the young girl. "Hello miss, would you mind telling me where my bride-to-be is?" he asked in a light, cheery voice. 

Kaoru forced a light laugh, "Why I'm right here Kenshin" 

"Miss, please do not act as if you know me, when I know you do not, that I do," Kenshin spoke firmly. "I know you are not my Kaoru, that I do. I know this, because I have known Kaoru practically her whole life," Kenshin said. 

Kaoru gasped. "I, uh...wait a second. You haven't known me my whole life, or if I am as you say, you definitely haven't known Kaoru all of hers. I just read a letter my parents sent me, and it has been telling me to give you a chance. That you are a good man, and they have gotten to know you. Explain why they are just getting to know you if we have known each other this whole time," Kaoru spoke sternly. 

"Miss, please do not be alarmed. I will not blow your cover, I just need to know where she is, that I do. And if you do not mind, I would like to know your name if it isn't too much trouble," he said. 

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru said softly. 

"I will say this again, that I will, I know you are not Kaoru so please stop acting as if you are!" Kenshin said, anger starting to appear. His eyes began to flicker with bits of gold, but as quickly as they came, they disappeared, and his eyes returned to their normal violet color. _He looked just like my Battousai for a moment..._

"But my name really is Kamiya Kaoru...I just am not the one you know," she said softly, her eyes traveling to the ground. "Now, would you mind telling me how you have known Kaoru her whole life?" she asked. 

"That does not matter. What matters now is that you tell me where my Kaoru is," Kenshin said. 

Kaoru explained the story of how she and her identical twin met. She told him of why she ran away and how she had ended up in his world. She told him of the man she had been running away from. She told him of the portal his Kaoru had traveled through, and she told him of the danger Kaoru was now in. 

"So that is why you looked so frightened when you saw me, and that is why you became practically lifeless when you woke up and saw me sitting here," Kenshin said, the anger evident in his voice. His eyes flashed a brilliant golden color and held that color, "I swear if he lays one finger on her..." Kenshin stopped and attempted to calm himself. He took several deep breaths. _No...I will not kill again. But can I actually refrain myself if he hurts Kaoru? _

Kaoru stared at the distressed young man in front of her. "Kenshin, I am so sorry, really I am. But I had to get away. I need time to heal. But please do not hurt him. I know Battousai can change if we just give him a chance," Kaoru pleaded. 

"You love him Miss Kaoru, that you do. I can see it in your eyes. But why love someone who hurt you so bad? How can you ever forgive him," Kenshin asked, though she could read a hidden question in his eyes. _He's not asking just for me, he has personal reasons. Himura Kenshin, what is your secret?_

"My mind does not control my heart. As much as he has hurt me, and all of the horrible things he has done...I still love him. Love heals all wounds. My heart does not have eyes....it just feels. And I can't help feeling, and knowing, that one day he will change. He will change into someone like you. I know he will, because God answers prayers, and I've been praying for a long time," Kaoru said, hope shimmering in the depths of her eyes. 

Kenshin smiled at her. _I hope you are right Miss Kaoru, because, one day I will have to reveal a secret to Kaoru, one that could tear her from my grasps forever. And I just hope she has a love for me that can cover my sins, a love that will forgive me._ Kenshin looked up. "Miss Kaoru, I think it is time we go get my Kaoru, that I do. Before that man does to her, what he has done to you," he spoke urgently. 

Kaoru looked at him fearfully. "Kenshin, I am sorry, please do not be upset with me...but we cannot go get her," she said, sobbing lightly. 

"What do you mean, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, fear in his voice. 

"The portal, I didn't tell you how it works. It only opens for a small timeframe every ten years. The portal has closed Kenshin, she's gone..." Kaoru sobbed. 

Kenshin just stared off in space, his eyes occasionally glittering with flecks of gold. _All this time, just to lose her? Will she still be alive? Oh Kaoru, I've waited so long, I can't, no, I __won't_ lose you now...there has to be another way! Kenshin just put his head in his hands and sobbed softly for his missing bride. _I love you Kaoru...I'm so sorry for the ways I have hurt you, and now, you may never know why..._

  


* * *

  


Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing or should I have just stayed out of the author business? How do you think they will get through this? What about the marriage that is to take place in a weeks time? Give me input, what are you thinking? Well, I _hope_ you enjoyed it...but there is only one way I will truly know....and that is if you click on that little submit button on the lower left side of the screen and give me your opinions. Thanks for reading and cya'll later! 

~*~*~ 

Videl621 


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to... 

**Shojin Takaru-** you'll have to wait and see if Battousai notices any differences... ^_~  
**randomness-** Thanks...I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
**The Girl Who Cried Oro-** Well, when you hang around someone for so long you can tell...think of how people who are friends with twins can tell who is who...and Kenshin did say he had known Kaoru her whole life...  
**marstanuki-** Thank you...I tried to create an original story line...   
**...-** Yes, I'm sorry about the confusion...hopefully it should flow better later on, just remember that knowing what Planet the story is currently taking place on is the key to knowing who we are focusing on...btw, love the dots ^_^   
**Bunny / Sailor Moon- **I'm glad you like my storyline...a lot of people have commented on it...I hope you like the way it develops.  
**Tsugoi Kakarlena-** Hmm...I dunno...will the story continue 10 years down the road??? I guess you'll have to scroll down to find out! Sorry the update has taken a while...hopefully you didn't die...I'm counting on your reviews!  
**emsdesire-** I try to keep things interesting, thank you. ^_^  
**Angel Kitty2-**Yes, I know I will have a lot of writing on my hands! And thanks for the encouragement.  
**Syaoran's Blossom** You were my first reviewer! Thank you so much for your comment and I hope to hear more from you. ^_~  


ON TO THE STORY!!!! 

  


  
**Disclaimer:**I do not now, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. 

  


  
**Chapter Two: Commence Operation- Delayed Marriage**

  


**Planet Earth**

Kaoru stared at the broken man before her. He looked as if he were desperately trying to keep himself together. After a moment he looked up. His eyelids were red from openly expressing his grief. His eyes were a deep dark violet...darker than when she first saw him. He looked so sad and depressed, almost as if his life was no longer worth living. Kaoru felt such shame and regret. This was her fault...all of it. She could not get over the deep grief she was causing the man before her._ How could I have been so selfish. Look what I'm doing! It was not Kaoru's responsibility to deal with Battousai...I should have never agreed to letting her pass through that portal! Who knows what Battousai will do when he discovers that not only did I escape his clutches, but I pulled one over on him...and poor Kenshin. I'm destroying two innocent people's lives because of my selfishness and inconsiderate dreams. Dreams...funny how you'd do anything you can to finally get your wishes...and then just feel miserable in the end. I'm such a fool..._

Kenshin stared at the young women who had his fiancee's face. How he wished he could just hold his Kaoru and tell her all he has wanted to say to her for so long...but he couldn't. And it was this girl's fault. _But can I really blame her? After hearing of all the things that man put her through...I can understand why she ran. But what I don't understand is...why mix my girl up in this?_

"Miss Kaoru, I must ask, why did you allow Kaoru to walk through that portal...knowing what would await her on the other side? I'm afraid I just can't comprehend what you were thinking!" Kenshin said, his voice rising as he spoke the last part. 

Kaoru sighed deeply. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry...I never meant anyone to get hurt! But what was I supposed to do? Do you know what it's like living that kind of abuse day in and day out? It breaks your spirits! I had to get away! I know I was wrong throwing Kaoru into that kind of life, but it was her or me. He would have come after me if no one was there! He would have found me. I know he can change Kenshin, I know it! I just needed to get away for a while and think...I needed to find a way to get him to realize that it doesn't have to be like that...I just needed to get away," Kaoru spoke sobbing softly. 

Kenshin walked over to the girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, I did not mean to blow up at you. I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to my bride. I wouldn't stand for anything else to harm her again...I can't let her go through any more pain," Kenshin spoke softly. 

Kaoru looked up and stared into his dark eyes. Again, she saw the heaviness he so desperately was trying to hide. _Why does he always look so sad? Why is it that any time I look into his eyes, it seems as though he has a million ghosts haunting his very soul?_ "Kenshin, can I ask you a question?" Kaoru asked cautiously. 

"Why of course you can, Miss Kaoru. What is it?" Kenshin asked. 

"What is it that you are hiding in the depths of those violet eyes? How is it that you've known Kaoru her whole life, and yet, it seems to me she is just beginning to know you?" Kaoru asked softly. 

Kaoru watched the man carefully. She saw the slight slump in his shoulders, indicating the heaviness she had just laid upon him with her questions. She saw the way his eyes flashed in pain and regret, then quickly hid the emotions behind a veil of indifference. And she didn't miss in the slightest, the way his hands instantly clenched almost as if he were angry. Kaoru was beginning to think that those questions would have been better off left unasked...that is until she heard the gentle lull of his voice speaking with a heaviness she never would have imagined this man could carry. 

"Well, you see...it all started about 20 years ago..." Kenshin spoke slowly. 

  
**Planet Areth**

Battousai paced back and forth in his living room. He had left Kaoru tied to the bed, he couldn't risk her running away. The Kaoru he was used to wouldn't have dared...but there was something different about her today...something he couldn't quite place. _Stupid wench...why do I even bother keeping her around? She knows the procedure...she knows how I am...so why did she throw such a fuss when I punished her? It's almost as if she were acting the way she did when I first found her years ago. I don't want to have to break her in all over again! So help me, she better get her act together! _Battousai snarled and punched a hole in the wall. He made his way to the bedroom Kaoru was occupying. He threw open the door waking her from her restless sleep. "Are you ready for more?" he laughed mercilessly. His eyes greedily swooped over her still form when he suddenly noticed something he hadn't noticed before. In anger he pounced on Kaoru and brutally _punished_ her. 

When he was done, Kaoru was gritting her teeth to refrain from crying out in pain. Blood was seeping from her nose and her mouth where he had hit her. Her eyes were swollen shut, she could barely make out his form, for that she was thankful. She was bleeding from various places on her body where he had savagely bitten her. Before he walked out he threw a blanket over her form and cut the ropes that tied her hands to the headboard. 

"You can release your ankles from their binds on your own. You'll find some of Kaoru's clothes in closet. When you are finished dressing, come to the living room...I will need to have a word with you, wench! Don't even think about running...I can sense you, you'll never get far enough away..." Battousai snarled and exited the room. 

Kaoru sobbed once he left. She pulled the blanket up around her covering her nakedness for the first time in ten hours. She was cold and frightened, but at the sound of Battousai's angry scream, she quickly did as she was told. She fumbled with the knots around her ankles for a while. It was hard to see what she was doing through her blurred vision. When she finally was able to free herself she wrapped the blanket around her and stood up then walked over to the closet. Every muscle and bone ached with pain. She opened the closet doors to find torn clothing before her eyes. Everything was on the floor, nothing properly hung up. It looked as if none of the items had been washed for weeks, months even. She didn't want to anger Battousai further, inflicting punishment on herself, so she quickly grabbed a pair of torn jean shorts and a shirt. She put them on. 

Having no undergarments, the denim sorely chaffed against her delicate skin. Everything was tight. The shorts rode up her butt, exposing skin, and the shirt was ripped up to her bust-line. She might have well gone out their naked, because in clothes like the ones she wore, she felt naked anyway. Kaoru wiped the tears that were still streaming from her eyes and wrapped the blanket around herself. She quickly exited the room and found her way to the living area, following the angry grunts coming from Battousai. When she walked in she found him pacing the floor. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the sofa. 

"Who are you, wench, and where the heck is Kaoru?!?!" Battousai shouted, his brilliant golden eyes flashing in anger and resentment. 

Kaoru shook her head more tears beginning to fall. "My name is Kaoru, and the girl you know...is on planet Earth...where I should be!" Kaoru broke down sobbing. She quickly received a blow to the face. 

"Shut up you stupid wench! So the girl made it through the portal did she? You now belong to me, but mind you, Kaoru has not gotten away! I will have her...she will be mine again," Battousai growled. "As for you, I'll just have to have my fun breaking you in, like I did her! I knew something was wrong when I didn't see that scar I gave her two years ago. A small scar right below her belly button...no matter, I'll scar you up in no time...you'll look just like her. But don't think you can replace her, from now on you are just a lowly wench. No one will take the place of my Kaoru, now where is she on that stupid planet!" 

"She is at my home, living with my family...she is to be married in a weeks time," Kaoru cried softly. 

"So she thinks she can betray me by being with another man!!! Whoever he is, I'll kill him...nice and slow...and she will be mine again," Battousai spoke in a dark tone. Kaoru realized her mistake of speaking of the marriage to Battousai, not only did she just sign Kenshin's death warrant...but Battousai stalked over to her and started beating the crap out of her. _I just hope this is all...a...nightmare..._ She silently prayed for Kenshin to be safe as the world faded from her sight. 

Battousai stopped hitting her once he realized she was no longer conscious. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back into the room he had first placed her in. He went outside to the shed and grabbed some plywood and nails and proceeded back into the bedroom. After nailing up the lone window in the room, he stared at the unconscious woman on the floor. He looked at the ugly black and blue bruises covering her face. He snarled as he noticed her swollen eyes and lips and the blood that was caked thick and dried around her nose and mouth. _It's a pity I had to hit her so much, she really is a beautiful woman, just like my Kaoru is. But the stupid wench brought it upon herself! _He spit on the girl and kicked her seemingly-lifeless form in the ribs before exiting the room and locking it from the outside. 

**Planet Earth**

Kaoru stared in shock at the man before her. By the story she just heard, she was filled with a renewed hope for her Battousai. _I know he can change...I know it!_ Kaoru smiled softly at Kenshin. She sat on the bed and watched as he gazed out the window into the courtyard. She supposed he was thinking of his Kaoru and the life they were supposed to have shared...the life she ruined for them. 

"Kenshin, I'm sorry I messed everything up for you. It will be ten years before the portal opens again. If you'd like, I can take her place so people won't suspect things. I would be more than happy to marry you..." Kaoru stopped as she watched Kenshin's back go rigid and his fists clench at her words. 

"No thank you Miss Kaoru. _No one_ can take the place of my Kaoru! And I refuse to marry anyone except her! I know you want to get away from that man, but I'm sorry, I will not give up on Kaoru, I will not just get married to someone I don't love just because she's not around. And just because you look like her and you sound like her...YOU ARE NOT HER!" Kenshin said, spinning around and glaring at her with flashing golden eyes. After taking a few deep breaths, his eyes returned to their normal violet color, but his face remained firm with his jaw set. 

"Kenshin, I know no one will ever take Kaoru's place. I'm not trying to! You never let me finish...our marriage would be completely platonic. Plus, if we don't get married, don't you think Kaoru's parents will wonder? They'll think you've lost interest in their daughter and will most likely just marry her off to someone else," Kaoru spoke gently. Kenshin's face faltered at the thought of her marrying someone aside from himself. 

"But we can prolong it!!! There's got to be a way we can stall the wedding, set it back! After all, Kaoru just met me a few weeks ago. I can say I want to properly court her for a while!" Kenshin desperately tried to come up with a plan. 

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and looked up at him. "Kenshin, of course we can do that, but remember. Kaoru is 19 now...she's over the normal marrying age. Most women these days are married by 16 or 17. They won't hold out for long...a year tops. How do you propose us lasting 10 years without me getting Kaoru married off before she comes back? And what will you do when she returns and I have to go back to my planet? She'll end up belonging to a different man, and you won't be able to do anything about it," Kaoru said. 

"I don't want to betray her trust, Miss. I love her. I've loved her for so long and I've waited for what seems an eternity to marry her. What can I do though..." Kenshin trailed off in his thoughts. 

"Marry me, Kenshin. It is the only way! I promise, it will be completely platonic! I love someone else too you know. We don't have to have sex, we don't have to have a relationship. We can just be friends who married out of convenience to save the life of the one you truly love," Kaoru said. 

Kenshin stared at her deep in thought. _It seems the most logical thing to do. But is it really fair? What about Kaoru's wishes? What if she truly does not want to marry me? What will happen when she does return and I have to tell her the story I just shared with this woman...will Kaoru be able to forgive? Will she be able to push it aside and just let me love her? Let me hold her? Let me have a family with her? Will she even be capable of making decisions herself? What if this man completely ruins her and makes her incapable of feeling. I don't know what I'd do if Kaoru lost that spark in her that I love so much. Kaoru, please...don't let him kill your spirit. I love you so much Kaoru...come back to me alive..._

Kenshin glanced up at Kaoru. "Okay, we will wed if that's what it must come to. But no touching, no hugging, no kissing, no sex! I want Kaoru and her alone. We will have separate bedrooms. And so help me, we will prolong this wedding as long as possible. I will speak to Kaoru's parents tonight. I'll explain to them that you don't feel ready for marriage yet. That you are still scared because you do not fully know me and that I will take as long as you feel necessary to get you to feel comfortable around me. If they speak to you, keep pushing the date back until you no longer can. Meanwhile, I will "court" you. I will come over at least two times a week so that it does not look as if I am losing interest in you. I will spend around 3 hours with you during these visits. When Kaoru's parents are lingering around, we will discuss things about ourselves. Our hopes and dreams, favorite foods, stuff like that. When they aren't around, I want you to explain in full detail everything you know about that portal. I want to know thoroughly everything about this man that is holding Kaoru captive. I want to know _everything_ about the life you used to live. The planet you lived on, the home you lived in, the people you used to communicate with. Do not leave any details out because when Kaoru gets back, if I find out you were holding back on me...just don't tempt me to go back to my old nature. Now I'm going home for the night. It is late, and I need to do some serious thinking, that I do. Sleep well Miss and I shall see you later. Goodnight," Kenshin said. Then he turned and exited the room, leaving Kaoru to think on all he had just said. 

  


* * *

  
Well, what did you think? I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. One reason is because I've been busy talking to a recruiter...and studying for my ASVAB (armed service vocational aptitude battery) Yep, I'm planning on enlisting...I take the ASVAB Oct. 2, 2003. And another reason is because I'm sick, I've come down with Laryngitis and just have not felt up to doing anything recently. I'm sorry...hopefully I'll be better next time. Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked...but such is life. Hope you all like how this is going so far. Just for a little input...do you guys think that two people can be a married couple living under the same roof for ten years living with people who look exactly like the people they are in love with...and yet not become romantically involved? Do you think they'll be able to maintain a completely platonic relationship? And if you don't...who do you think will be the one to cave first? The next chapter will end up jumping a ways down the road...not too too far though. Hope you will continue to read and please let me know your input. I will never know how much you like the story and I will never know how many readers I have unless you press that little button at the bottom left hand side of the screen that says review. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first two chapters! 

~*~*~  
Videl621 


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to... 

**PunkGirl2:** Thank you for your interest ^_~ As far as who will end up with who...that's a very good question...but if I told you the answer...I'm afraid I'd have to kill you...hehe =P  
**The Girl Who Cried Oro:** Wow, such a nice long review! Yes, our Earth Kaoru does have to endure a lot...but just think...our Areth Kaoru had to endure just as much when she was with Battousai herself. Don't worry, eventually you will get the story of how Battousai and our Areth Kaoru met. ^_^   
**Shojin Takaru:** Thank you for your update and I'm glad to know that you are on the look out for my updates....when I get reviews like that...it inspires me to write. =)  
**shiningcrystal:** Yes, I am even giving a SPECIAL THANKS to a reviewer who gave me a "." Why you ask? Because when I saw that little period it did two things for me. One...it made me outright start cracking up. I was laughing so hard because I was so baffled. And two...It makes me think that possibly this is a reviewer like me. So often I tend to write reviews that just say "continue..." just so that I have some sort of review in my review history so I can keep track of when the story gets updated. So yes...even that small dot inspired me to continue. Thanks so much and I hope to see many more dots in the future. =)  
**Viny88:** What can I say to you...I am so honored to even have you reading my story! You are such an inspiring author. Even your simple review was eloquent in the way it was worded. It truly is such a great honor to know that you thought my work was decent. I only hope that my story will continue to hold your attention and keep you on edge...always trying to second guess what twists and turns I may add to the story. I hope to captivate you in future chapters.  
**marstanuki (x3):** Wow...I got three times the praises from you! Definitely gotta give you props for liking chapter 3 ^_~. I tried not to take too long with this chapter...it was delayed a little considering I spent a weekend with family in Illinois. I hope you enjoy this next chapter....hopefully it will leave you hanging on the edge of your seat as much as the last did.  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru:** I am glad you thought it was great and I would be more than happy to continue....just scroll down a bit. =)  
**kouri:** Thank you very much. Yes I tried to keep it original and think of something that hadn't been done. I liked the idea of the mirror universe. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
**aglaia102:** I'm glad you like it...and I will continue. I plan on going into the Air Force. That is my first choice...however if I'm not guaranteed the job I want I may possibly go Navy.  
**Midori:** Thank you! Yes laryngitis was not fun at all...good thing the stupid virus is gone. I have my voice fully back now...even the southern twain. ^_~.   
**Flarish:** Thank you very much for that review. I'm glad you love it and hope you continue to. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter.  
**Chiichobi:** I don't plan on stopping....I am very happy that you love my story. =)  


ON TO THE STORY!!!! 

  


**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. 

  


  
**Chapter Three: A Secret Revealed**

*****8 Months Later*****

**Planet Earth**

Kaoru stared at herself in the mirror before her. She rubbed her hands down her gown, attempting to smooth out imaginary wrinkles. She straightened her veil with shaky hands. _Married...I can't believe I'm getting married! How I wish it were my Battousai waiting for me at the end of the isle...Someday...I'll break you Battousai. Your heart will be mine...someday._

"Kaoru, what are you doing in there! Hurry up, or you are going to be late for your own wedding!" Kaoru's mother said rushing into the room. She glanced at her daughter. _She looks so beautiful. How I wish her birth mother could see her today...she would have been so proud. So many changes have taken place in her these past months. I rather like the quiet, demure attitude she has attained. She's finally growing up...and into such a lovely woman. _Mrs. Kamiya wiped away a few stray tears and retrieved Kaoru's bouquet. 

"Here you are dear, now run along or you are going to be late!" Mrs. Kamiya said, handing the bouquet of white roses to Kaoru. 

Kaoru took her roses in her left hand and gathered her gown in her right before proceeding her mother out her bedroom door. She met her father at the staircase and began descending the winding case to the snow velvet covered isle at the foot of the steps. She glanced up from her feet and into her groom's eyes. Her spirit sank at the pain she found there. 

**Planet Areth**

Kaoru wrapped herself up in a tight ball. She pulled her knees up as far as possible to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Battousai kicked her wherever he could...mostly in her back. He spit on her face and called her a worthless wench. Then Battousai looked at the girl. Something inside his chest began to hurt. She was so frail and was just huddled into a little ball. He suddenly began feeling sick to his stomach and fled the room. 

Kaoru sat up painfully when she heard the click of the door, signaling that it had been locked. She just stared at the door in wonderment. Battousai had been acting so strange the past few months. He hadn't _punished_ her in months. Then, he had stopped beating her as often as he used to and his beatings had gotten rather weak. Not to mention, he usually beat her until she was unconscious, but for the past few months or so...he barely laid a hand on her before fleeing the room. _He seems so different. He wasn't even beating me hard. My grandmother could kick harder than he was._ Kaoru gasped. _I wonder if he knows..._ The thought that he could know her secret scared her more than anything. She began vomiting. She cringed at the awful mess she had made. She was sure that Battousai had heard her heaving. Battousai was back within minutes with a bucket of water and a couple rags. 

"Clean up your mess, wench!" he snarled before turning and leaving. 

Kaoru crawled over to where he had left the bucket and dragged it back to her pile of waste. She wiped away the liquid. She plunged the rag into the bucket of water and retrieved it and began scrubbing away at the floor. When she was through, she mad her way over to the closet. She sat herself onto the floor and reached into the closet. Pushing aside a few piles of clothing, she felt around for the loose wooden board she had found months ago. She quickly found it and removed it. Reaching into a small storage spot, she retrieved a dull needle. She pulled about 20 hairs out of her head and wove them together, after which she threaded the needle with the hair. 

She had been doing this for months. She had found the dull needle while cleaning the Battousai's living quarters just a few weeks after she had arrived. She had stashed it away quickly, before he could see it. Ever since then, she had been tearing out her hair to thread her needle and had been ripping apart old tattered clothes to begin constructing new garments. She had made plenty of shirts and even made looser jeans. She stared at the one dress she had. How badly she would have loved to wear that...but then Battousai would _know_ that something was up. She was hoping he just thought she was losing weight. She quickly shed her clothes and dressed in her peasant gown. Just as she stood looking down at her accomplishment, Battousai walked in. He looked at her and then glanced down at her feet noticing the small pile of rumpled clothing. He swiftly marched over to Kaoru's side. Grabbing her by the wrist, he dragged her over to the bed and threw her on it. 

"And just what, pretell, do you think you are doing?" Battousai growled in warning. 

Kaoru just looked at him. Her eyes lost the small spark they had at her accomplishment and became dull, knowing that he would take her clothes away. Battousai stared at her, and for a split second, the stoic look on his face faultered. He saw that small spark die out...and something inside his chest began to tighten in pain. 

"You stupid wench! Do you know nothing? Why did you not tell me of your seamstress skills? Had I known you had sewing skills, I would have had you mending my clothes from the start," he said with a low growl. With that he walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru baffled at his words. 

Battousai returned a few hours later and dropped off a basket load of torn clothes that needed mending. He also gave her a small box containing a brand new, sharp needle and some thread. As she finished the garments one by one, Battousai stood at the door looking in on occasion. When she got to the bottom of the basket, she looked up with questioning eyes. 

"Um...Battousai? What needs to be done with this?" Kaoru asked quietly. Battousai glanced at the fabric in her hands. She was referring to the dark blue curtain he had ripped down from the window in his living room. 

"I bought a new curtain...do what you wish with that fabric. Make one of those dresses you are so fond of if you wish," he said gruffly. He saw that small spark jump back into her eyes and smiled within himself. When he realized what he was doing, his eyes turned cold and he slammed her door shut. She again heard the familiar click of the lock. She looked down at the fabric she held in wonderment. _What has gotten into him? Is he beginning to change?_ Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. She prayed it was so. She quickly began working on a dress for herself. She was elated when she noticed that the curtain held enough fabric for her to make not one but 3 dresses. She made sure to make them loose... 

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin sat in his wagon holding the reins of the team in his hands. He made every move robotically. Miss Kaoru was sitting on the seat beside him, as he drove them to their home. The whole wedding ceremony was a blur for Kenshin. He kept thinking in his mind and in his heart that he was completely betraying Kaoru's trust. How could he be marrying another girl? When it came time to say "I do" he had to force the words out after Miss Kaoru's prompting. 

"Kenshin, are you okay?" Kaoru said, interrupting his private thoughts. 

"Yes Miss Kaoru, I'm fine. I just wish we could have prolonged this longer. I can't believe they only let us prolong it 2 months...at least we had 6 months of planning to keep it further out," Kenshin sighed. "I wonder what Kaoru is doing...I wonder how he is treating her," Kenshin spoke forcefully, his grip tightening on the reins. Kaoru put a comforting hand on her husbands forearm. 

"I'm sure she is okay Kenshin. Battousai will realize that she isn't me...maybe he even let her go," Kaoru said hopefully. 

Kenshin just sighed again deeply. "We're home..." 

Kenshin drew the wagon up to the front porch and jumped down. He walked around to Kaoru's side and offered his hand to help her down. She stepped down lightly. She went up and into the house while Kenshin retrieved her trunk. 

"I'm going to put your things in the master suite," Kenshin said. He walked up the large staircase and into his bedroom. He deposited her trunk under the window in the room and then went back downstairs. "I left the team out in front. I'm going to go bring them to the barn and rub them down. Make yourself at home here...when I get back we'll discuss the house rules, that we will." With that said, Kenshin walked back outside and hopped up into the wagon, driving the team into the barn. 

Kaoru sighed and made her way into the kitchen. She figured she had a good 30 minutes before Kenshin would be in. She familiarized herself with all the things in the kitchen, rearranging them to suit her needs. After all, this was going to be her kitchen now. She smiled with her accomplishment. She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to dip behind the horizon. "Hmm...Kenshin should be in soon.." Kaoru made her way back into the living room. She occupied a small rocking chair in the corner and awaited his return. 

Kenshin came into the house and found her in the living room. He sat on the other side of the room from her, in an over stuffed lounge chair. "Okay, the rules. Your parents no doubt will be coming by often to visit. The reason I put your trunk in my room is so that they do not think anything is wrong between us. You will sleep in my room and I will sleep in the guest room down the hall. Every night before you retire, I will get some clothes for the next morning and I will discard my used clothes when I rise at the door of the master bedroom. In the mornings, I will be doing the work that I need to be doing, you will be doing the housework. Only housework I do not want you doing...is cooking. That is something I enjoy doing and I would just prefer to do the cooking myself. Do not touch anything in the kitchen. On that note, it has been quite a long day. And a very stressful one at that. I will be retiring for the night...I have to be up quite early. Breakfast will be ready at around 7 o'clock. Goodnight...." With that, Kenshin stood up and walked away. 

Kaoru's eyes were wide. She sighed as she realized the job she had ahead of her. She stood up and made her way back into the kitchen. _I just hope I can remember where he had everything...man, I wish he would have said something before I decided to go rearrange the kitchen...._ Kaoru sighed and set to work... 

**Planet Areth**

Battousai paced back and forth around his living room. What had gotten in to him? He didn't understand it. It was as if this girl was making him soft. Maybe it was the fact that his Kaoru was gone. Sure he missed her...but he was pissed beyond belief that she had run from him too. Could he possibly be thinking that this girl could be his second chance? The change began about 6 months ago. He had savagely raped her and then began beating her after. Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to beat her unconscious. Maybe that was his downfall...from then on he hadn't beaten her as badly. He hadn't even raped her again since then...all he did was smack her around once in a while...what was happening to him? And what of the pains he was suddenly having in his chest? 

Battousai dropped into his couch and rubbed at his temples. "What is that girl doing to me..." He sighed deeply. _Why was I so kind to her today? That's not like me at all. And what is it with her and those horrid dresses? She has been asking since she got here if she could please wear a dress. Well, now I know why she's all of a sudden been wearing looser garments._ Battousai chuckled. He had been wondering where she had been getting the clothes. He knew she wasn't losing weight, in fact, it looked almost as if she had gained a little._ That woman is a smart one...I will give her that. She has been taking those clothes of Kaoru's apart and altering them, making them larger. Why she would want to, I don't know. She has a great body, why doesn't she show it off? I don't understand that woman..._

Battousai stood up and made his way to her room. He unlocked the door and opened it up. Kaoru was kneeling on the floor picking up snips and pieces of fabric that had fallen on the floor. She was wearing a dress made out of the dark blue curtain. His eyes swooped lazily over her form. She had done a lovely stitching job and the dress looked rather becoming on her. He frowned as he saw the nasty bruise on her eye. It didn't fit with the beautiful dress she was wearing. He once again let his gaze travel down her form and then his eyes froze. 

Kaoru had heard Battousai unlock the door and come in. He had been acting so strangely lately that she didn't know what to do or say around him...so she just went about her work. When she noticed he wasn't moving or speaking she glanced up at him. He was looking at her with such an awestruck face...and he also looked scared. She almost laughed aloud at the look of the mighty Battousai with such fear in his eyes. Then she too began to panic with fear. She had realized what he was staring at. She looked down and realized that she had accidentally knelt on the edge of her dress and it was perfectly outlining the shape of her swollen belly... 

  


  


* * *

Well, what did you guys think of that? I know it was short...the next one will be longer...promise. I'm sorry has been a while but I was hoping to get more reviews...so I held out a little longer. I took my ASVAB...I needed to get at least a 65 on it and I scored an 84 so I'm pleased with myself. By how things are looking...I probably won't be leaving for a while...probably not until after the 1st of the year. Well, I'm awaiting your guys' input. Please, if you are a reader of the story and have not yet reviewed, please do...I would really like to know a ballpark of how many readers I have for this story. Also, the only way I will ever know if you even like the story...or even if you don't like it...is if you review. So just click that little button on the lower left hand side of the screen and let me know what you think! Thanks to all of you who have been faithful in reading! Until next time... 

Videl621 


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello and let me say, I am VERY pleased with the last review turnout. I am writing this chapter before I normally would. I usually wait until reviews have stopped coming before starting on the new chapter, but since I have already received 19 and it has only been up for a few days...I did not think it fair to make you wait. I hope ya'll don't mind I'm writing this chapter a little early. ^_~ Most of this chapter takes place on Areth. 

And no, I have not forgotten my reviews shout out...but since I am still receiving them...I will place my thanks at the end of the chapter this time....well... 

ON TO THE STORY!!! 

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. 

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Kick and a Smile**

  
**Planet Areth**

Kaoru stared at Battousai, the fear showing in her eyes. She immediately put a protective hand on her swollen stomach. Battousai's awestruck face turned stoic. 

"How long?" Battousai asked in the calmest manner he could. 

Kaoru just stared at him. She wasn't able to breathe, let alone speak. Battousai shifted his weight in annoyance and frustration. "I asked how long!" he grumbled out menacingly. 

"Uh...I'm not exactly sure of the date...I imagine it to be around 6 months or so," Kaoru stuttered out her reply. 

She just stared at Battousai for his reaction. She was almost certain that he was going to go into an angry rampage and try and rid himself of her...and her baby. But as she stared at him, she saw a look of what seemed to be realization flit across his eyes before disappearing behind a mask of indifference. Battousai abruptly turned and exited the room. She heard the familiar click of the door as the lock was slid into place. _What is going to happen now? What is going to happen to my child? _A million thoughts whirled through Kaoru's mind. She was beyond scared...but she just could not bring herself to be scared for herself. She was scared for her child. She placed a comforting hand on her swollen abdomen and began massaging it. The baby within kicked in reply to the feeling of its mother's touch. Kaoru got up from where she had been frozen and climbed into her bed. As she lay on her side, she closed her eyes and began to pray, pray that God would watch over the life of her child, and not let any harm come to them. Little did she know, God had heard her prayer and was already working on the heart of the mighty Battousai. 

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin paced back and forth through his kitchen. He couldn't sleep. Visions of Kaoru in danger haunted his dreams...his very existence. He hadn't slept much since his Kaoru had disappeared into the night. He walked over to the lone window in the room. Placing his hands on the counter for support, he stared out into the vast darkness. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he hung his head in defeat. Kaoru was gone...and he couldn't do anything to get her back for the time being. 

"Why Kaoru? Why did you run away from me?" Kenshin whispered into the night. He looked up once more, staring out into the night. "Please Kaoru...come back to me..." he pleaded. 

He shut his eyes tightly and was instantly bombarded with the haunting visions. Kaoru, his lovely bride, was in so much pain. He could do nothing for her. And then suddenly, he just saw her face before him. She was smiling and laughing. She whispered his name and giggled in a girlish manner. He was laughing with her...then he turned away. He felt a heaviness upon his shoulders and sighed. He felt her presence come up behind him and he heard her comforting voice. She put a hand on his shoulder... 

Kenshin snapped himself out of his vision. How he wished it would have all been that easy. That his life could just flash from the cruel reality he was experiencing to the happy, joyful time. Kenshin sighed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice calling his name. He reached his hand up and placed it over the small dainty hand on his shoulder. "Kaoru..." he whispered. 

He turned around slowly, gazing at the girl before him. His mind still swam with the visions of his Kaoru...and then there was this girl...the spitting image of the woman he was so in love with. And then, he was leaning down ever so slowly...it was as if he was no longer in control of himself. His emotions were running him, and all he knew was that he loved Kaoru, and his eyes were telling him that she was right there. She was so close, and before he knew it, he was kissing her. 

Kaoru didn't know what to do, or to think when she had found Kenshin. Something just told her to go to him. But when he turned and looked at her, she saw such longing in his eyes...such love. Just once in her life, she wanted someone to look at her like that. But no one ever did. No one had ever wanted her. Her mother and father threw her out on the streets when she was 6 years old because they didn't want her and couldn't afford to feed her. Two years later the Battousai found her wandering the woods alone and kidnapped her, turning her into his whore and his slave. But what could she do??? An eight year old girl could do nothing to stop a man of his stature. No one even missed her...if he had killed her, no one would have known any better. After putting up with all the crap Battousai had put her through the past 11 years...to see Kenshin staring at her the way he was, melted the very core of her being. 

So when he leaned down and she felt his warm, soft lips touching hers...she gave in. She reached her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. As their tongues battled each other for dominance, Kaoru's was fighting an inner battle between heart and mind. Her mind was telling her that Kenshin was not really kissing her...but kissing what he thought to be his Kaoru. Her heart fought right back, telling herself that she deserved to be loved...that she could be his Kaoru. 

She pushed her thoughts aside as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. Kenshin was making his ways to the stairs. Kenshin kissed her all the while as he walked up the stairs and into the master suite. He laid her gently on the bed and began removing his clothes. As Kaoru stared into the eyes of Kenshin, she knew this was a mistake. She could see the longing and love filling his gaze...the gaze he directed at her. But the way his eyes were glossed over just told her that he was not really thinking clearly. _Wait a second, let's think about this. Can't I just pretend? I have never been able to make love to a man...really make love. I've only been raped and abused. I've never had a man look at me with such love in his eyes, such wanting. Yes, I love Battousai, even after all he's done to me, but all my life I have been praying for him to be a different man. A man just like Kenshin. So is God finally answering my prayer? Is this his way of answering my plea for Battousai to change? By giving me a man who can take his place? Just once...I want to be loved like I know I deserve...just once is all I ask. _Kaoru stood up and began disrobing before Kenshin could snap out of his trance and realize what he was doing...and before her mind could jump into her inner ramblings and make her feel guilty. So she climbed back in the bed and was elated when Kenshin climbed atop her and began to kiss her as he had before. She held onto the moment like it was her lifeline. 

**Planet Areth**

Battousai was deep in thought as he walked through the woods and into the town's village a few miles away. When Kaoru had said she was around 6 months along, realization sunk in. That has been what was happening to him. The reason he hadn't been able to hit her, to have his way with her...subconsciously, he must have known about the child. He couldn't hit her as much as normal because he was unknowingly protecting his offspring, and he hadn't had his way with her, because a beating always went with it... 

As Battousai walked and thought about the little child he had created, the ice began to chip away from his heart. Suddenly, he was just thinking of ways to protect this woman and their child. His brow furrowed at the sudden and strange thoughts. He shook them off with a chuckle. No one could change that quickly. Why would he all of a sudden care for this woman? It just didn't make sense to him. He didn't care...nope, he didn't care at all. _Well, then why are you going to the village? You know you are seeking her out..._ Battousai stopped in his tracks at that revelation. Why was he going to the village? He hadn't really consciously known what he was doing, but as he glanced up, he realized his conscience was right. He shrugged it off and stepped through the door before him. His eyes sought out a young woman with long black hair...she looked exactly as he remembered her. He waited somewhat impatiently for the woman to finish tending to some young man. The woman had just finished dressing what appeared to be an infected wound and had handed the young man some ointment before turning around and facing Battousai. When her black eyes met his amber ones, she immediately became timid, almost frightened. 

"What are you doing here? If you're here to take me back, you can forget it. I won't go back...I won't," the woman said softly. 

"Like I want you back? Don't think so highly of yourself, Megumi. Once I found Kaoru, you no longer could please me. But know this, you are coming with me for the time being...you have no choice in the matter," Battousai said harshly, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the office. 

Megumi put up no struggle, she knew what Battousai's temper was like. She just allowed herself to be pulled back to the small cottage she had escaped so long ago. Kaoru was a God-send for her. When Battousai brought that young girl home from the woods...she immediately began taking her place. Sooner than she knew, Megumi was allowed to go free. She met Dr. Gensai and he began to train her to be a doctor. Once Dr. Ginsai passed away, she took the clinic and ran it herself. When she realized they only had a little further to walk before they would be to Battousai's home, Megumi decided to speak up. 

"Why are you bringing me there? And when will I be allowed to return to my clinic, I have patients you know!" Megumi complained. 

Battousai just stared ahead as he answered coldly, "You can return just as soon as I show you something. I'm going to need your help on this....and you will give it, mind you! It's not a request that you help me...it's an order." Battousai turned an icy glare on her. She nodded her head meekly. She knew it was of no use to try and argue with Battousai. When they finally reached the small cottage, Battousai led Megumi to the room that she and Kaoru had once shared. She shivered at the memories she had just by seeing that room. She waited patiently as Battousai slid the lock and opened the door. 

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin sat on the bed in the guest room, holding his head in his hands. Tears cascaded freely down his cheeks. He hadn't realized what had happened until he had woken up the next morning. He and Kaoru were both still nude and were embracing one another. He sobbed as he realized he had consummated the marriage that he had never even wanted. He stood up and walked to the window in the room and looked out. _How could I do that to Kaoru...how can I ever face her? Now there is another thing added to the list of things I must ask Kaoru to forgive me for. Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I thought it was you...I was praying that last night, you were the one I was making love to._ Kenshin sighed deeply as he let his forehead touch the cool glass of the window. His back stiffened as he felt the presence of another in the room. 

"Kenshin, can we talk?" Kaoru asked softly. 

He turned around slowly. Kaoru stood before him, clutching a bathrobe to herself. Her wet hair was braided sloppily and was slung across her shoulder, dangling down her chest. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She looked so remorseful, so regretful. Kenshin softened his stance and nodded to the bed. She took a seat at the foot of the bed, while he remained standing at the window. He leaned up against the wall and nodded to her again, signaling her to speak. 

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry. Last night was all my fault," Kaoru said apologetically. 

Kenshin held up his hand to stop her. "Please don't apologize Miss Kaoru. It wasn't your fault at all. It was entirely my fault. I'm sorry, I had been thinking about Kaoru and-" 

"That's just it Kenshin!" Kaoru said cutting him off. Kenshin looked at her confused and she hurried to explain. "You see, last night...you just looked at me so lovingly. It was like you really wanted me...but I knew...I knew you weren't thinking clearly. I saw the way your eyes were glazed over. I knew you were thinking of her. But just once, I wanted someone to look at me that way...I wanted to feel loved, truly loved. So I took advantage of the situation. I'm so sorry Kenshin, please forgive me..." Kaoru said pleading. 

She had watched Kenshin's facial features go from soft to hard during her whole explanation. His eyes began flecking with bits of gold. She knew that he was angry. He didn't even give her a second glance as he walked right past her out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him. Kaoru threw herself down on the mattress and began sobbing. She had ruined all chances of a decent friendship with this man. She just hoped in time he would forgive her. 

Kenshin stormed into the barn and immediately began hitching the team. He needed to get away from the house for awhile. Get away from Miss Kaoru, before he did something he would regret. Like slap her across the room. He couldn't believe how conniving she was. She had tricked his Kaoru into stepping through a portal leading her to all kinds of danger...possible death. And then, in his weakest moment, she had taken advantage of his state and slept with him...allowing him to think she was _his_ Kaoru. He could not trust this woman! Who knows if she had even been telling the truth about the portal. He decided he needed to see for himself. He jumped into the wagon and whipped the reins. The horses bolted down the path leading away from his home, and to the woods where he had lost Kaoru. 

He heard thunder as he drove and knew it would be raining soon. He glanced at the clouds overhead. They looked dark and angry. Suddenly, the heaven's opened up and cried. The rain matched his mood perfectly. Even as the rain pounded on his back and stung his face from its brutal assault, he pressed on. Once he reached the edge of the woods, he jumped from the wagon seat and tied the reins over a low hanging branch. 

He ran through the woods toward the two stones Miss Kaoru had told him of. He stopped as he found them. He was amazed by the intricate design that was covering the two large slabs of stone. He had never seen such a beautiful design. He prayed that these stones would work...just one more time. That these stones would take him to his Kaoru. He so badly wanted to bring her home with him. To rescue her from this Battousai. Kenshin took a deep breath and braced himself as he stepped between the stones. Suddenly he saw a bright, white light flash right before him. His skin began to tingle and was burning with heat radiating from his very core. Then, everything went black... 

**Planet Areth**

Kaoru sat up quickly as she heard the click of the door unlocking. She quickly backed herself up as far as she could on the bed. She wrapped her arms across her abdomen, bracing herself for whatever Battousai might try to rid himself of the child. When the door opened, she was confused to find, not Battousai, but a young woman just a few years older than herself. She didn't know if she should trust the woman or not. She looked kind enough...then she saw Battousai. He came in right after the young woman and shut the door, leaning against it. 

Kaoru looked at the two suspiciously. Battousai glared at Kaoru, "Stop hiding that...show her," he grumbled. 

Megumi turned to Battousai, "What's wrong with her? She's acting as if she doesn't remember me..." 

Battousai kept staring at Kaoru as he answered Megumi. "That's because she doesn't. This is not the Kaoru you know. But that is none of your concern....look at the girl," Battousai said, suddenly turning his gaze to Megumi. Megumi complied and looked over at Kaoru. She immediately noticed why Battousai had seemed so concerned. 

Megumi walked over to where Kaoru was seated on the bed. She took a seat next to her. Kaoru looked at Megumi and put a protective hand over her abdomen. "What do you want?" Kaoru asked softly. 

Megumi just smiled at the girl. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor...I'm hear to help. I need to figure out how far along you are. Would you mind if I checked you?" Megumi asked gently. 

Kaoru still didn't look to sure about it. "How do I know that he didn't bring you here just to abort my baby?" Kaoru accused. She heard Battousai growl and looked his way. 

Battousai was outraged at the accusation. "Kaoru, shut up! And don't you dare say anything like that again...that brat is mine too!" He then turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. Both Kaoru and Megumi looked at one another as they heard the familiar click of the door. 

Kaoru was so confused. First off, Battousai never called her Kaoru...he always called her a wench. Secondly, this so called doctor woman was supposedly here to help her. Why would Battousai bring home some woman to help her along in her pregnancy? It made no sense to her. Why did he care? Did he honestly care about this baby? 

"So...how is the baby doing? Moving around regularly?" Megumi asked, attempting to ease the tension in the room. 

Kaoru nodded. "She's kicking up a storm," Kaoru smiled softly. Megumi raised a brow, "She, eh?" 

Both girls chuckled. Megumi looked sympathetically at Kaoru. She laid a hand on Kaoru's arm. "I know what you are going through. Believe me. Before he had Kaoru...I had her place," Megumi looked down in shame at the remembrance of what her words implied. Megumi looked up after a moment. "You seem to be changing him though...he doesn't seem to be as hateful as he always was with me. I admire what you are doing. You seem to be so strong, the way you are protecting your child...Kaoru, I promise...I won't do anything to endanger that child. But the way you are holding out...please, at least let me check you. I want to make sure things are going okay with the baby. By how big you are, I'd say you were around 5 or 6 months. Am I close?" Megumi asked. 

"Yes, by my estimates, I think I'm around 6 months. The baby is kicking up a storm. She's going to be a strong one," Kaoru smiled. 

"Just like her mom, huh?" Megumi grinned. She had Kaoru lay back on the bed and she checked her cervix. She wasn't dialated at all which was a very good sign. With as much stress and physical abuse as Kaoru was put through, Megumi was afraid Kaoru may end up going into preterm labor. Megumi did notice several vaginal lacerations and tears though from all of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Battousai. Megumi pitied the girl and immediately made up her mind to help her as much as she could. Megumi then took Kaoru's vitals. Kaoru seemed to be doing just fine and was in great shape. She told Kaoru she would make sure to come by often to check on her and the baby. Then she walked to the door and gave two light knocks. 

Battousai opened the door and led Megumi into the small kitchen. They sat down at the table and Megumi explained to him that everything was doing great. She told him that he needed to make sure she got plenty of vitamins and plenty of protein. She also suggested he stop hitting her. She told him that it wasn't good for the baby and it needed to end. She got a sharp glare in reply and immediately shut her mouth. She stood up and stretched. Battousai just glared at her. 

"Well, may I leave now? I have some things I need to finish up at the clinic before I can get home," Megumi said. She was quite annoyed that he had kept her so long. 

He just grunted his approval and Megumi took her leave. Battousai stood up and walked back to Kaoru's room. He slid open the lock and walked into the room. Kaoru was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room. He walked over and stood above her. She didn't glance his way, for she was afraid what he might do. She was afraid, he would decide to punish her or beat her...like he had so often done before. She just wrapped her arms across her abdomen. What he said next surprised her enough to glance his way. 

"Can I feel it kick?" Battousai asked gruffly and somewhat in an embarrassed manner. 

Kaoru just stared at him. She didn't know whether he was serious or not. But as she looked into those golden eyes, she saw sincerity. She sat up on the bed and glanced at him. She was still deciding whether or not she should trust him. 

"It's my baby! I have a right you know!" Battousai demanded, getting annoyed at her procrastination. 

Kaoru chuckled within herself at the way he was whining, but she didn't let it show on the outside. She tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand. Battousai was annoyed at first with her grabbing him but relented and allowed her to pull him to sit next to her on the bed. She then placed his hand on her abdomen. The baby rewarded him with a hearty kick and his eyes opened wide in fascination. Kaoru let go of his hand as she realized she still had hers covering his. Battousai just looked into her eyes. He saw the small bit of fear show up. She was still scared of him, as she had every right to be. And for some reason...this time, her look of fear troubled him. So instead, he looked back down at where his hand was placed. When he once again felt his child kick, Battousai did something he hadn't done since he was a small child himself...he smiled. 

  


* * *

Well, what did we think of that chapter? What do you think is going on with Kenshin? What about the slight softening of Battousai? What are your guesses on the gender of Kaoru's baby? I'm dying to know what ya'll think. About as much as I'm sure you are all dying for an update. So I'll make you a deal. You tell me what you think...I'll update ^_~ Well, again I want to thank everyone who gave me such awesome reviews. I still only have 19 so no one has reviewed since I started writing this chapter....which has been about 3 hours or so ago. So here come the special thanks: 

**The Girl Who Cried Oro:** I'm glad that the last chapter was satisfying...I hope that this one was as well. And by now, I know you've caught on to the ending of the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews!  
**Tsugoi Kakarlena:** Well, hopefully this update was soon enough for you. It was a lot sooner than I expected to write it.  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru:** Yep, she is :) I thought that might add an interesting twist. What do you think this will do now to affect what happens when the ten years are over? What do you think Kenshin will say? (Those questions to all reviewers)  
**AmoAnime:** I plan on continuing. I'm glad you like the story ^_^  
**Shojin Takaru:** So now that you know the reaction of Battousai to Kaoru's pregnancy, what did you think? Don't get me wrong...Battousai will not all of a sudden go soft...otherwise he wouldn't be worthy of being called the Battousai. But he is beginning to soften.  
**ParanoidNovice: **Yes, the pairings are rather difficult to say. So I guess for right now you can just think of it as K/K and B/K ^_~ I'm glad to know you are hooked...hopefully I have kept you that way in this last chapter.  
**aglaia102:** What did you think of it? Was this chapter worth the two day wait? Do you think it could have been better?  
**Oyuki:** How did you like this chapter? I will write again soon.  
**seashell:** I'm glad you love the story...and I'm glad you have made up your mind to read mine. I look forward to your reviews in the future. ^_^  
**Angie:** Hopefully this chapter allowed you to get some words out. lol. It's comforting to know that my writing leaves ya speechless. lol. Thanks for your review. I look forward to your future ones as well.  
**marstanuki: **Well what did you think of the chapter? Was it adequate? I hope so!  
**ChibiBattousai:** Thanks so much for your enthusiasm. And thanks for stating you'd add my story to your favorites. If you do, hopefully I will get more reviewers. I tend to read stories I find under people's favorites list. In fact, it was by your favorite's list, that I got hooked to that story Steam. Thanks for the great compliments. I look forward to your future reviews. =)  
**Koishii Sweet:** Pregnant it is...though by now I am sure you've figured that out ^_~. I'm happy to know you think my story is worthy of being called great. I look forward to future reviews.  
**battousia-crazy64:** I updated as soon as I can. Now you just have to worry about getting me to update the next chapter. =)  
**Black Rose73:** Thank you for your kind words. I certainly hope it ends up being a fabulous story. I would love to have a story that rivals against the greatest stories out there. I just hope I keep getting great reviews. The 19 reviews I received for the last chapter pleased me immensely. Though I'm sure there are other's out there that read the story...and just don't review -_-. Well, thanks again for the review!  
**misskittikarei:** All I can do is... *grins slyly* think of better chapters and better cliffhangers to keep you hooked on the story. And of course...i will keep updating.  
**oni-chan:** I would love to answer those questions for you...but that is part of the appeal of the story. You'll unfortunately have to wait it out and keep reading. If I told you now what would happen...it wouldn't make the story as fun. So just stick with it and keep reading (and reviewing ^_~ ).   
**Lady Senie:** Well, I am very pleased that you stumbled onto my story. Yes, it is rather complex isn't it? Hopefully it's not too complex that my readers have too hard a time understanding what is going on. It all makes sense to me but that is because I'm the author and I can see what is happening in my mind. This chapter gave a lot more insight into planet Areth. Hopefully that wasn't disappointing but I just had to have it that way. What did you think of the chapter?  
**random reader:** Thank you so much for your review. It means more than you could probably ever know. Just to know that a random reader took the time to review the story pleased me so much. Now if only I can get the rest of the unknown readers to step forth and review...I'd be overjoyed. Hopefully I will continue to receive reviews from you and other random readers as the story goes. I look forward to it.   


Well thank you all again for the great reviews, and hopefully I'll cya all again soon!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well, here we are again with yet another chapter! I'm extremely pleased by the review turnout for the last chapter as well. Shout outs!!! 

_**Very**_, Very Special Thanks: 

**The Girl Who Cried Oro:** Is Battousai developing feelings for our Earth Kaoru? You seem to think so, and he just may be...question is...will he be humble enough to show it, or will his pride get in the way? As for Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko...you'll just have to wait and see. ^_~  
**marstanuki:** Yes, it was a fast update. When I get reviewed like crazy, it's very inspiring. =) I'm glad you have thus enjoyed every chapter. Hopefully you will continue to. =)  
**Shojin Takaru:** I'm glad that smile touched you so much. That is the part that makes this one of my favorite chapters to have written. An ordinary person just opening up and smiling may not be a very big deal any other time, but the fact that this was Battousai...it says a lot about the way he is changing. What you said about Kenshin...never had any intention. You'll see what I mean very close into this chapter. 

**Special Thanks:**

**AmoAnime: **I'm really glad you like the forth chapter. I will keep it up...providing you keep reviewing...I will keep writing. The more reviews I get, the more it inspires me to continue. **You want me to email you with updates....Email me at Videl621@yahoo.com with the subject as Captive Hearts Mailing List**  
**Riokai Guardian of the Night:** Yeah, I attempt to put regular twists into the story. I'm glad you like it.  
**Hentai Jane:** Nice theory on why the baby should be a girl. Only later will you know though, what the baby is indeed. Oh and as for your question on when is the next chapter....the answer is, up to you...either in a few minutes as you finish reading the shout outs...or right now if you skip the rest. =P  
**aglaia102:** I'm glad you loved it. And I thank you for your faithful reviews. I'll try and update regularly.   
**Tsugoi Kakarlena: **My story is good, yet evil at the same time...hehe. Lol. I will update about as regular as I get reviews...you keep 'em coming...I will keep the chapters coming. ^_^  
**Koishii Sweet:** Will the other Kaoru get pregnant too? You will have to wait and see!!! ^_~  
**oni chan:** I'm glad it's getting better as you go. I'm glad to know you are hooked...hopefully I can keep you that way. And I'm thankful for your statement that provided I keep updating...you will keep reviewing. =)  
**Oyuki:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. And yeah, some of my characters are bad at times. Lol. And "naughty" as you put it. Lol. I will update.  
**ccs_lover:** Why do you feel sorry for the married Kaoru? She has been very deceitful thus far in the story. So anything that has happened thus far, she brought upon herself. If I felt sorry for anyone...it would be Kenshin. lol...but that's just my opinion. Though, that may change later on in the story. ^_~  
**Angie:** Thank you for the encouragement. I am so glad you like my story. I try to keep it unpredictable. I have a feeling that some readers may be shocked with this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!  
**Lady Senie:** Thank you so much for your review. Yes, I hate the fact that people just show glimpses of the Battousai. I see them as totally separate people...so I decided to make them that way. I will keep up the work...whether it is good work or not...that opinion belongs to my reviewers. I'm thankful to know though that you believe it is good. =)  
**Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow:** Interesting indeed. Especially that profile of yours. Curious to know which of your personalities is reading the story. ^_~  
**Easy_As_ABC:** '?' ? Yeah...you lost me there =p  
**inca-dove:** Lol...yeah Kenshin is being kinda jerky but can you blame the guy after all Kaoru did? She took advantage of his pain to sleep with him when it was HER fault that he was even in pain. She purposely let his Kaoru walk through that portal knowing that it only opened every ten years and knowing what she would be subject to once she stepped through. I personally can understand where the guy is coming from...then again...I'm the author ^_~  
**polochick6789:** For being speechless, nice review! =) I'm curious to know how Kenshin will react IF he finds out Kaoru is pregnant. See that's the beauty of being the author...I know what will happen while you all have to guess. Will I let him find out she's pregnant? Will he even see her? Will she even carry the baby to term? All things that will just make you think. Thank you so much for the review and I truly hope that this story will continue to amaze you. Hopefully I will be able to take this story above and beyond the expectations that you hold for it.   
**misskittikarei:** As you wish...let's hope I keep you hooked. =)  
**MissTeya:** Thanks so much for the kind review. Yes, I already do have an ending planned. But if you wish you can give your input anyway. You can reach me at Videl621@yahoo.com. Thanks again.  
**Princesskaoru:** I'm glad you love it. And don't worry, I know how this will end...I think a lot of you will be pleased, but the ending is still a ways away.  
**chickamoomoo:** First let me say that I absolutely love your Pen Name...that is so cute. I cracked up when I saw it. And now, let me thank you for the great review! Lol...don't go crying on me...you just may inflate my ego...which in reality doesn't need to be buffed. I write just for the fun of creating stories. I post to get peoples opinions on them. If people didn't like my story...I would still write...I just probably wouldn't post it. That's why I really ask for reviews. I want to know that people are actually interested in it. There is no point in taking up web space on a story that no one reads. *shrugs* Just my opinion...but reviewers like you make me continue the posting of my stories...so thank you! 

Okay, some of you may be wondering why I have two Special thanks categories. The reason I have given a Very Special thanks to 3 reviewers...is because those three reviewers have reviewed every chapter! (Not the Summary Chapter...but that is not what I consider to be a chapter) So I wanted to thank them especially for being there for all chapters. So thank you to those three! Now... 

ON TO THE STORY!!! 

  


**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. 

* * *

**Chapter Five: Struck**

  


**Planet Earth**

Kaoru wiped her sleeve across her face, removing the tears that stained her eyes. She stood up and walked to the window that Kenshin had been looking out. She saw him storm into the barn in a fit of rage. _He's leaving...Maybe I should just give him his space..._ Just then, she heard the thunder crash through the skies. _Oh no, it's going to be raining soon. Kenshin in his angry state of mind didn't even think to grab a jacket._ Kaoru quickly sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. She grabbed a jacket for herself and retrieved one for Kenshin as well. As she ran out of the house, all she saw was the dust the horses had kicked up. She heard another violent clap of thunder and decided she better bring him a jacket anyway. 

Kaoru sprinted into the barn and saddled a single horse. She dug her heels into the sides of the horse, bringing her to a gallop. After a while, the rain started to pour down. She immediately was drenched, and shivered against the cold. The long ten minutes she rode seemed like an eternity to her, but she had finally caught up to Kenshin. She saw the team and wagon tethered to a low hanging branch and tethered her horse there as well. She knew from her surroundings that Kenshin was going to go to the portal. 

Kaoru took the jacket from the horse and started to walk towards the place the portal stood. She took her time getting there, not knowing what she would say to Kenshin. She saw flashes of lightning overhead and quickened her pace. She had heard many stories about how it was bad to be under trees during a lightning storm. She began to feel uneasy...her stomach suddenly making her nauseous...cautioning her that something was about to happen. And then she saw it. 

Kenshin had stepped right through the portal just as the lightning struck...and it hit him. He remained standing for a few seconds before falling to the ground. (**AN:** And all you people thought he had made it through the portal, huh? ^_~) Everything was in slow motion for Kaoru. She tried to run, but her feet were frozen to the spot. The brightness from the lightning bolt still tingled her eyes. When she collected herself enough, she screamed out his name and ran to his side. 

"No, Kenshin!!! Kenshin, wake up!" Kaoru pleaded as she shook him violently, trying her best to wake him from his death-like slumber. "Kenshin, I'm going to get you to a doctor...please, just hold on!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She grabbed his wrists and proceeded to drag him to the tethered wagon. His dead weight was so heavy, yet, she was moving surprisingly fast. When she finally reached the wagon, she had no idea how she was going to be able to lift him up to the floor bed. Then she noticed his face. It was ashen white. She checked his pulse and it was very faint, yet seemed still to be fading. In a moment of adrenaline-rushed madness, she hoisted him over her shoulder and laid him in the bed of the wagon. She untied the team and in one swift motion, seated herself on the wagon bench. 

Kaoru's tears blinded her as she tore away from the forest and directed the horses towards town. "Kenshin, please...hold on...we're almost there!" Kaoru said. She didn't think he could even hear her, but she spoke to him anyway; mostly for her own comfort, rather than his. The ride was seeming to take forever...but she pressed on. Every step closer to the doctor they came, her gut told her that Kenshin was doing worse. 

Before she knew it, Kaoru was in town and right in front of the doctor's house and clinic. She jumped out of the wagon hastily, ripping the hem of her dress on the wheel. She ran up the steps to the doctor's home and began pounding on the door. A young man answered the door. 

"Lady Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Sano asked. 

"Where's Dr. Sagara? Kenshin is hurt!!!" Kaoru blurted out. Sano noticed how pale she had become and quickly invited her in to sit down. 

"MEGUMI!!! Come quick!!" Sano screamed as he rushed out the door. He found Kenshin lying in the back of the wagon. He swiftly swung him over his shoulder and ran back up the stairs and into the house. He walked past Kaoru, who was resting in a chair in the kitchen, and walked through the door that connected his wife's clinic to their home. He found Megumi already at the examining table putting on her gloves. 

"Kaoru! Come here please!! Like, NOW!" Megumi hollered through the open door. Kaoru bustled into the room. 

"What happened to him?" Megumi asked as she looked over Kenshin's body. He didn't appear to be wounded severely anywhere. He only had a swollen, angry, red welt on his head. He was running a high fever and his pulse was very faint. She glanced up at Kaoru for her reply. She was just staring at Kenshin, tears pouring from her eyes. Megumi took off her gloves and walked over to Kaoru. She took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at her. 

"Kaoru, he's going to be fine, okay? I can take care of him...but you have to tell me what happened. I need to know what I'm dealing with here," Megumi stated. 

"He...he was mad at me and left the house in a storm...and I went after him, but he was already gone. And I had this jacket, and then I saw it...and he..h-he...the lightning...he..and then he fell...and I tried to drag him...and he was so white..." Kaoru rambled through tears. Megumi just nodded at her. She had been able to piece together what happened. Kenshin had been struck by lightning. 

Megumi looked at Sanosuke and her eyes conveying her instructions. He walked over to where they stood and took Kaoru by the hand. He began tugging her towards the kitchen and pulling her away from Kenshin. 

"Come on Kaoru...how about we go make some tea and get you warmed up?" Sano suggested. Kaoru just followed him in a daze. All she could think about was Kenshin and whether or not he was going to be alright. 

**Planet Areth**

Kaoru just gazed at Battousai in wonderment. She had seen the faint smile set on his face. Though it didn't last long...she still saw it. A genuine smile...she couldn't believe her eyes. She was starting to become very aware of his large hand resting on her stomach, occasionally rubbing her belly. _Why is he doing this? What does he care? He may have been the one that created this baby...but this is still MY baby and I don't want him to have anything to do with her! _

Battousai felt Kaoru stiffen. He felt the angry gaze that was burning into him. He turned and glanced at her, the smile long gone. "What is your problem?" he said in a low, cold voice. 

"I don't want you to have anything to do with her! I don't want her to know that her father is just some arrogant prick that raped me. I don't want her thinking that she's not loved by me, just because she wasn't planned. So you just stay the hell away from my baby..." Kaoru spoke angrily. She saw Battousai's face firm into grim angry lines. "Please..." She added meekly as an afterthought. _What was I thinking??? Am I crazy spouting off like that? He's going to kill me for that one..._ Kaoru paled at the thoughts of her inner ramblings. 

Battousai couldn't believe Kaoru had the guts to voice her little outburst. _She's right though. I don't love this girl...don't even give a crap about her. And she certainly doesn't love me. But that is still my baby! What am I doing? Do I really want my child to know I'm just some rapist. I hated my father for raping my mother and then deserting us. Growing up, I always put the blame on her...knowing that it was truly his fault. Do I want my son doing the same things I did? Hating Kaoru for pushing away the only father he could have known? Do I want him killing her out of contempt for me, and then raping various women like I have become accustomed to? _Battousai glanced up at Kaoru. Her face was white with fear. She still feared him. He wanted to believe that knowing he frightened her was a good thing...but lately, it just made him all the more uneasy. Battousai stood up and walked to the door. He glanced back at her, his hand resting on the handle. 

"What makes you think that brat is a girl? The world doesn't need anymore women. All women are deceitful liars who are good for only one thing. And I'm sure you know what that one thing is...a little eye candy and a good screw. But don't worry, that brat is your problem...not mine," Battousai growled. Then he twisted the handle on the door and walked out, leaving Kaoru alone. 

Kaoru flinched as she heard Battousai slam the door. She couldn't believe that he hadn't slapped her across the face and into the nearest wall. She released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. The baby kicked sharply causing her to gasp for air. She rubbed the spot tenderly and sighed. _I am such a fool. What on earth is going on? And why didn't he slap me into tomorrow? He is changing so much...he didn't even-_ Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise at her realization. She hopped off the bed and ran to the door quickly. _I can't believe it...why didn't I hear the door click? He wouldn't have left it unlocked, would he? Why wouldn't he lock it...he ALWAYS locks it!_

Kaoru closed her eyes in hope as she twisted the door knob. She was hoping with all that was within her, that she was correct. She thought for a brief moment that perhaps her inner ramblings had distracted her from hearing him lock the door. As she pushed, she was elated to find the door open. Kaoru's heart quickened as she stepped through the door that had locked her in her prison for so long. She had a sharp intake of breath as her gaze fell upon Battousai. He was seated at the kitchen table just staring at her. 

"I...was j-jus.." Kaoru stopped and dropped her gaze to the floor. 

Battousai just ignored her and stood up. He walked right past her and into the living area, sitting down on his sofa. He felt Kaoru's eyes upon him and ignored her once again. He felt her presence standing in the doorway and just staring at him. 

"If you are going to leave...you better do it now, before I change my mind," Battousai growled out. 

Kaoru didn't need a second prompting. She turned and walked to the front door and left. Once she was outside in the fresh air, tears fell freely from her eyes. She couldn't believe he had just let her walk out. _How long will it last though? How long will he let me go, before he drags me back to that insignificant existence? I don't know if I would be able to stand it..._ Kaoru put her mind at ease. Even if it was only for a few moments, to a few days, Kaoru was going to enjoy the smell of freedom. She continued to walk straight ahead, not knowing where she was going. She hoped she was heading towards the town. That Megumi woman had said she would help her, and help was what she needed desperately at that point. So on she walked, her heart light and merry. 

Battousai stared straight ahead. When he heard that front door shut quietly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Something about her leaving made his chest just ache. _Why? Why do I even care? Is it because she left with my baby? Will I ever see him? Do I want to even see him? What if he grows up like me?_ Battousai's brows lowered in anger at the thought. He had no problem with the way he lived...but no way, no how, was he going to let his son turn into him. _Son, eh? A son..._ Battousai gave a small chuckle at the thought. Kaoru was so set that their child was a little girl. And yet, here he was calling the baby a 'him'. 

He turned his face towards the door she had left from. He released a sigh and stood up. He would let her go, make the choice to cut him off from his child's life. But he would follow her. _Someone has to make sure my son doesn't get hurt. Stupid woman can't even take care of herself, how is she going to take care of my brat? And somehow, I have to make sure he does things right. I have to make sure he doesn't turn into an arrogant, pompous jerk like his old man. _With his mind made up, Battousai left and stealthily made his way to where Kaoru was. Then he just followed her, watching her from afar. 

**Planet Earth**

Kaoru yawned and resituated herself in her seat. Megumi had taken good care of her husband and said he would be fine in a couple days. He was heavily sedated and Kaoru had decided to watch over him. Kaoru looked up as Megumi walked into the room. 

"Thought you might be able to use these. You should try and rest some. If he stirs at all, wake me," Megumi said, handing Kaoru a pillow and a quilt. Kaoru took them thankfully and nodded her agreement. 

Megumi looked at the young girl sympathetically. _She's been through so much with Kenshin. I can't believe he's actually married though. Knowing Kenshin for the past couple of years has been such a trip. Such a quiet, passive guy. But lately...He's been so irritable. I wonder if that is the reason he blew up at Kaoru. Never would have guessed he would have. He's been rambling on about how much he loves her for years. _Megumi chucked. _Never would have expected the dope to land her though. He always said she would never willingly marry him. Guess he underestimated her...she really cares for him a lot. I'm glad...she's good for him. He deserves a girl like her. Good for you Kenshin, good for you..._ Megumi gave a small smile and exited the room, leaving Kaoru and Kenshin alone. 

Kaoru just stared at Kenshin. _I'm sorry Kenshin. It's all my fault. You'll pull through...I know you will. And I am going to stay right here until you do..._ Kaoru watched over Kenshin as much as long as she could before sleep claimed her. 

  


* * *

Sorry ya'll, I know this chapter didn't really have a lot of stuff in it, but it did have some big changes. Like Kenshin getting struck by lightning...and becoming kinda semi-comatose. Bet you guys weren't expecting that huh? Now how many of you HONESTLY thought he was going to make it through to Areth? I'm curious to know. Was that a shock for you guys at all? And what of Battousai just letting Kaoru leave? How many of you are expecting him to eventually drag her back? Or do you think he will just let her go? Really dying to know what you think...so please review!!! 

  


**If anyone is interested in knowing when I update** email me at Videl621@yahoo.com with the subject title: "CAPTIVE HEARTS" and I will put you on a mailing list. Thanks for reading and please remember to drop a review in the box on the left as you exit our reading theater. Please come back and see us! 

Videl621 


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** I'm SOOO very sorry it has taken so long to update. I have gotten many reviews from people asking me to not forget about the readers and to please update. I know one person asked what was taking so long. The reason it has taken so long is A TON of stuff has been going on. Two weeks ago, my mother fell down the stairs and broke her arm. Everyone in my house has been sick. My 'niece' was running a 104 degree fever, my brother a 102 degree fever, myself a 101 degree fever. The only one who hasn't been sick is my friend Diane. My parents went out of town and because my mom hurt her arm, she can't do a lot of things...so I have been doing them. Then, my sister who is pregnant got diagnosed with pregnancy induced hypertension and she has low amniotic fluid...so she got put in the hospital. It's just been a whirlwind here. I've been going and going and going. And I'm still sick! And trying to study for my CLEP examinations. But because you all have been so patient, though granted a few are rather impatient so that's been keeping me going too...I've decided to just update now so we can all take a break for a week or so. So who is ready for the story??? Do to the massive amounts of reviews I got this last chapter, I'm just going to say thank you to all who have reviewed...there are beginning to be too many to list. I'm sorry, but do know I appreciate every review I get ^_~. 

Well, enough talk...ON TO THE STORY!!!! 

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. 

* * *

**Chapter Six: Kaylynn**

  
**Planet Earth**

Kenshin awoke to a pounding headache. He glanced around the room with blurry vision. He was having a hard time remembering what had happened to him, and where he was. He brought a hand up weakly, and began to rub away the sleep from his eyes. He felt a tube in his throat and an IV in his arm and ripped them both out. _Ugh, I feel like I've been kicked in the head by a horse....where am I?_ Kenshin propped himself up on his side and once again glanced about the room. It was then that he noticed someone sitting in a chair by his bedside. 

_Kaoru, what is she doing here? I would have never imagined that she would ever even know I existed...What if she knows who I am....this is beginning to get very strange. _Just then, Kaoru began to move around as she slowly surfaced from her sleep. She slowly turned her head to look at Kenshin and noticed he was staring at her rather unusually, and somewhat cautiously. Kaoru was ecstatic. She slid off the chair swiftly and knelt beside Kenshin's cot. 

"Kenshin!!! Oh, Kenshin, I'm so glad you're okay! You've been out of it for months, Megumi was beginning to become concerned with whether or not you'd wake," Kaoru rattled. She placed her left hand on Kenshin's chest, lovingly. "You are okay, aren't you? I mean, are you hurting? I bet you're hungry, would you like something to eat? I noticed you pulled out your feeding tube. It will be good to be able to eat on your own again." 

Kenshin just stared at the hand that lay on his chest. _She's married? I'm too late..._ Kaoru stared into Kenshin's face, all of a sudden his eyes had become so lifeless and dull. Kenshin met her gaze. She saw such hurt in those violet eyes of his. The eyes that had captured her very soul. The words Kenshin spoke confused her. 

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Kenshin asked rather emotionlessly. 

"Kenshin, what are you talking about? Lucky guy?" Kaoru pondered. She followed Kenshin's gaze as it trailed to her hand that was resting upon his chest. He was staring at her wedding ring. The ring that he had placed so delicately on her finger those 9 months ago. 

Kaoru's face blanched white. "MEGUMI, SANO!!! COME QUICK!" Kaoru shouted. 

It didn't take Megumi long to arrive, and Sano wasn't far behind. 

"Hey, Kenshin! Good to see you're up!" Sano said relieved. Kenshin just smiled. 

Megumi checked his vitals. Everything looked great. "Well, it seems you've made a full recovery. How are you feeling?" Megumi questioned. 

"I feel fine. I'm just a little curious, that I am. What is Lady Kaoru doing here?" Kenshin asked, looking at Kaoru, eyes full of wonderment. 

"Silly Kenshin, you mustn't be so upset with her. You've had three months to get over it, so just drop your little argument and go back to loving your wife! You scared us all to death, I'm so glad you're finally awake," Megumi spoke sincerely, relief etched across her face. 

Then it was Kenshin's turn to blanch white. "My wife???" 

  
**Planet Areth**

"AHHHH. Oh, it hurts!! Give ME DRUGS!!" Kaoru screamed in pain. 

"Shhh, you're doing great Kaoru! It will all be over soon, I promise. If I gave you drugs now, they wouldn't kick in until about 10 minutes after this baby was already out. Don't worry, the head is crowning. I need to give me one strong push, okay?" Megumi said softly. 

Kaoru nodded. She was so tired, but she wasn't going to let her baby down. She pushed with all her might, letting out a squeal of pain and a broken cry. 

"Great, Kaoru, you're a natural! Okay, the head is out, now I need you to just hold still right now. Don't push, okay? I need to clean the baby's airways," Megumi instructed. She quickly suctioned out all of the fluids that filled the baby's nose and throat. As she cradled the child's head in her palm, she instructed Kaoru to give 2 more strong pushes. Kaoru screamed as she did so. Megumi adjusted and wiggled the shoulders as she pushed, and within minutes, Kaoru had delivered a healthy baby who began crying immediately. 

"Ugh, can I hold her," Kaoru cried. 

"Let me get the baby's vitals first and clean up a bit," Megumi said. "So you're still positive it's a girl, eh?" 

Kaoru nodded, "I can just _feel_ it...I've always known." 

Megumi smiled as she walked over with the tired, sleeping child. As she handed the bundle to Kaoru she said, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy boy." Kaoru glanced up in shock and bewilderment. She could see the laughter behind Megumi's eyes. 

"Megumi, you're such a tease!" Kaoru said. 

"So what are you going to name her then?" Megumi questioned. 

"Kaylynn...Kamiya Kaylynn," Kaoru said fondly. "She's beautiful Megumi...thank you so much!" 

Megumi looked on with misty eyes. Kaoru was a lucky woman. She was so happy that Kaoru had found her way to her clinic those 3 long months ago. She and Kaoru had become quick friends. She was a lot different then the Kaoru she had once known, but she grew to love this side of her. Battousai had frequently popped in when Kaoru was unaware and had forbidden her to tell Kaoru he was ever there. She knew if she didn't inform Battousai his child had been born, there would be severe damage to pay. 

"Kaoru, I'm going to go for a walk, I'm exhausted, and you should be too. Why don't you and little Kaylynn take a rest. I'll have that dumb ole rooster head stop in and check on you," Megumi said. 

Kaoru smiled and laughed. "And why don't you admit your love to him while you're there," Kaoru said with a wink. Megumi's face reddened at the idea. Then she turned and walked out. 

She walked to the house next to her clinic and pounded on the door. "Hey ROOSTER HEAD!!! Get out here!" Megumi yelled. 

Sano popped his head out the door. "Oh, hey Kitsune, what's up?" Sano questioned calmly. 

"I need to go for a walk. Kaoru just delivered though and I want someone watching over her if she needs anything. Can you go sit with her?" Megumi asked. 

"Jou-chan had her baby? Awesome! Sure, I'd love to go sit with her, after all, she's much prettier to stare at than you. Plus, I want to get to know my little nephew," Sano laughed. 

"Well, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. First of all, because everyone knows I'm far more beautiful than Kaoru. Secondly, because Kaoru won't ever give a rooster like you the time of day, and thirdly," Megumi's voice was full of excitement, "your so-called nephew is actually a niece!" Megumi grinned. 

Sano grinned. He was happy Kaoru had gotten her wish for a little girl. "Well, then I want to go see the little princess," Sano gave Megumi a smile as her trotted to the stairs for the clinic. Megumi stared after him for a while. Then sighing, she turned and headed into the forest, towards the cabin of the Battousai. 

  
**Planet Earth**

Megumi's face turned ashen as she heard the words escape Kenshin's lips. "Yes, your wife. You've been married for 9 months...don't you remember?" 

Everyone stared at Kenshin in concern. Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one woman he was in love with actually agreed to marry him? After what he did to her father? This was too much for him. He brought up his hand to massage his temple when a glint of gold caught his eye. _A ring...not just any ring, but my wedding ring? I really am married..._

"Kenshin?" Kaoru ventured to speak. "Kenshin, don't you remember what happened to you? The lightning...the fight?" 

Kenshin stared around the room. "I don't remember anything. Last thing I remember was, Megumi and Sano getting married..." Kenshin trailed off as all the faces before him filled with shock. 

"Kenshin, honey, you must have amnesia. Sano and I have been married for five years now," Megumi said sadly, "It could come back to you, but most likely, it won't. You lost 9 wonderful months with you wife..." 

"Think of it this way Jou-chan, it's like living the honeymoon all over again!" Sano said, elbowing Kaoru slightly. 

Kaoru and Kenshin immediately reddened. Kenshin, because he had assumed that they had been making love frequently over the course of 9 months, and now, it will be like seeing her for the first time. Kaoru reddened knowing that they had only made love once, and he didn't even realize it was her. 

_Wait a second...he really doesn't remember. That means, he doesn't know about the portal..._ Kaoru bit her lip as she looked on as Kenshin conversed with his friends, catching up on the 5 past years of their marriage. _Kenshin is perfect...he's just what I have been wishing for Battousai to become. Why wait for Battousai, when I just want to alter him into an exact replica of Kenshin? Especially when Kenshin is right here? Kenshin, I'm so sorry, I feel bad for Kaoru, really I do...but I'm not giving you up! I refuse to..._ At that moment, Kaoru determined in her heart to never reveal the true facts of who she was and where she came from to Kenshin. She and Kenshin were the only two people who knew of that portal....and now one of them had no memory of it. _I wonder if I can destroy it, I doubt Kaoru will ever escape long enough to stumble her way back through the portal...but if Battousai has found out I'm gone yet, and I'm sure he has...he is bound to come searching for me. First thing next week, I'm talking to my dad..._ Kaoru gave a sly grin and then joined in all the conversation. 

  
**Planet Areth**

"What do you want?" Battousai snarled as he stared at Megumi. 

"Just wanted to let you know, you have a daughter," Megumi spoke softly. 

"So Kaoru has gotten you to believe that tale, eh?" Battousai laughed heartily. "It's a boy, believe me. I'd never create a girl, I hate women..." 

"Well, then there is one more woman for you to hate. I'm not guessing you have a daughter, I know! Kaoru delivered 30 minutes ago. You have a daughter, her name is Kamiya Kaylynn," Megumi shared. 

"So she named the brat after herself? Don't know if that will last. That is still MY child too" he growled. "I want to see my little girl. I will be over tonight at midnight...make sure she's at a spot where I can go visit her. Now you better get back to that wench of a patient of yours," Battousai said, slamming the door in Megumi's face. 

Megumi sighed as she looked at the wooden splinters inches from her nose. _Maybe having a daughter will be good for him...maybe it will teach him to respect women. God knows, that guy needs to learn how to treat a woman properly. I just ache for that child though. Kaylynn deserves a mother and a father who love not only her, but also each other. That girl needs a family..._ Megumi sighed and began trenching through the woods back toward her home and clinic. Her heart lightened as she looked forward to seeing Sano and teasing him. She didn't know what it was about that guy, but she was falling for him. 

(**AUTHORS NOTE:** I mentioned in the author's note above that things have been hectic and mentioned my sister being put in the hospital. Well she came home last night at 12am and today isn't doing so hot again so has been put on STRICT BED REST....so those of you who are praying people, please pray for her. It won't be healthy for her to deliver so soon, she's not due until Jan 1st...but if she keeps doing worse, it will be healthier for the baby to deliver then stay in her womb....okay, back to the story!) 

Megumi sighed as she walked up the familiar steps to her home. It had been such a long morning and would only get longer. She opened her door and walked through the house and into her roommate's bedroom. She found Sano rocking Kaylynn and Kaoru had already been claimed by sleep. 

"How is Kaoru doing?" Megumi asked. She sat in a chair next to Sano and rubbed wearily at her neck. Sano noticing that she was exhausted, placed the baby in the cradle beside Kaoru and walked behind Megumi. He began knotting away the tension in her neck as he talked with her. 

"Kaoru is doing fine...she's just tired. That little girl of hers is a true doll. She's beautiful. Kaoru is one lucky girl," Sano said admiringly. 

"Thanks so much Sano, for watching her. And for the neck rub, it feels great," Megumi said, feeling herself being lulled to sleep. 

"Megumi, we've known each other a long time, right?" Sano said, as he stroked his thumbs over the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders. 

Megumi turned and looked up at him. "Yeah...yeah, we have. Why, what's up?" Megumi asked curiously. 

Then Sano did something unexpected to Megumi. As he trailed a thumb across her cream colored cheek, he cupped her chin into his hand. Bending down ever so slightly, he gave her a soft kiss. Then he stood back up and scooped her into his arms. Carrying her to her bedroom, he laid her on her mattress and instructed her to lie on her stomach. Megumi, in a trance-like state from the kiss, obeyed. Sano straddled her waist and proceeded to knot out all the muscles of her back. 

"Megumi?" Sano called softly. 

"Mmm, yes Sano?" Megumi said, enthralled by the deep tissue massage. 

"Do you ever think about having a little rug rat of your own someday?" Sano asked, focusing on working out the tension in her lower back. 

"Yeah, all the time. I just want it to be with the one person I love," Megumi stated, happy that Sano couldn't see her blush and know she was speaking of him. 

"Well, then..." Sano said, swiftly flipping over Megumi. He hovered over her body until their lips were almost touching. "Don't you think we should get started?" Sano said huskily, before devouring Megumi into a passionate and heated kiss. 

  
**Planet Earth**

Megumi and Sano stood by the door of their home and watched as Kenshin and Kaoru drove away in their wagon. Sano had been taking care of their team all week...and the lone horse. Kaoru had spoken to him about leaving the horse on the border of the forest, so Sano had went and picked him up and carried him to the Himura estate. He rode out their daily to care for that horse. 

"So, is our pal Kenshin ever going to get those memories back?" Sano questioned. 

"I doubt it, I have a feeling that lightning fried that section of memories," Megumi said. 

"Such a shame, well, it's been a long couple months. I think we both could use a rest," Sano said, a lustful look filling his eyes as he smirked at her. 

Megumi giggled as Sano suddenly scooped her up and carried her to their room. 

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin and found him looking at her. "Are you okay Kenshin?" 

"I just can't believe that you are my wife. I am so happy, that I am. You do not know how I have longed to be able to hold you and kiss you senseless. All my life Kaoru. You've been my life..." Kenshin trailed off as he let his gaze fall back on the road. 

Kaoru grinned. Never had she heard such words of love. And his words were sincere...he was speaking to _her_. After all, he didn't even know the other Kaoru existed. And she wasn't going to tell him. "Kenshin, I love you. How about we go home and recon summate that marriage you've forgotten about," Kaoru said with a wink and a squeeze of his hand. 

Kenshin smirked lustfully and quickened the pace of the horses. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm going to be so nervous and shy, so just pretend it's our first time, all over again," Kenshin said. 

"I look forward to it darling, I look forward to it," Kaoru grinned. 

* * *

Well, I know that wasn't very long, but at least it's a chapter eh? Hope you all enjoyed. What do you think of the new turn of events? It took place a little further down the road. How many of you expected a girl, and who expected a boy? Do tell, please. ^_^ 

Well, hopefully I will have a new chapter out soon and won't keep you waiting too long. I've recently gotten involved in Neopets. That site looks gay at first, but it's actually VERY interesting. For those of you who are already members, my user is gniyrclegna. For those of you who are not and would like to become members, copy and paste the following link into your browser and click on sign don't forget to review!!! I love you all!!! Take care! 

~*~*~ 

Videl621 


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** If you haven't deserted me yet, I'm ever so thankful. I'm so sorry it has been so long since I last updated...I've kinda been in a rutt and have been doing a lot more READING of fan-fics...then writing. Sorry -_- 

Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who have written asking what's going on...I appreciate your patience...hopefully this will make up for it. 

ON TO THE STORY!!!!! 

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Project Dojo**

  
**Planet Earth**

Kenshin stroked the hair of his wife as she slept soundly across his chest. He had worn her out...more than once. He smiled in deep satisfaction as he looked lovingly at her still features. _I still can't believe she's mine! Koishii, how I've longed to make you mine in every possible way, and now I can. I promise, no one will ever harm you. I am yours, and you are mine...you will always be under my protection. _Kenshin's eyes danced in amusement as he watched the edges of Kaoru's mouth turn up into a smile. It was almost as if she could hear his silent vows in her sleep. 

_I still don't understand why I can't remember the past five years. It's so odd that I should forget so much. Last thing I remember of Kaoru was making up my mind, that I would be her protector and follow her wherever she went....and watch every move she made. I wonder if I ever followed through with my plan. She seems somewhat different from what I had always imagined she'd be, but then again, I can't really say I remember getting to know her very well. This is all just so confusing..._

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru said. She had been watching his face carefully for quite a few minutes when she saw his brow knit with what appeared to be confusion. _I hope he's not piecing things together..._ Kenshin snapped out of his reverie to answer her that yes he was fine. 

"What are you doing awake so soon? I thought for sure you'd be out for the rest of the night," Kenshin winked at her with a lustful gaze. 

Kaoru blushed and swatted him playfully on the abdomen. "Kenshin, I was thinking, I haven't seen my folks in quite a while...and well, oh wait, do you even remember them?" Kaoru asked blushing with embarassment. She had forgotten that he'd lost 5 years of his memory, and she didn't even know whether or not Kaoru's father had ever met Kenshin. 

Kenshin laughed and reassured her, "Nope, can't say I've actually met the guy and can remember his personality, but I do recall what he looks like. So at least I know I won't be running up to embrace your butler and calling him dad!" 

Kaoru grinned in amusement. "Okay, good, well how about we go for a visit tomorrow afternoon? Sound good?" 

Kenshin pouted, "Koishii, you do realize I don't remember our previous months of wedded bliss...I was kind of hoping to make up for that and ravish you all day long for the next 3 weeks. Possibly and probably longer!" Kaoru blushed a deep crimson. 

"_Please_, Kenshin, I really have to talk to my father right away. It's really important!" Kaoru pleaded. 

Kenshin's face instantly masked with worry, "Is everything okay Kaoru? What's so important?" Kaoru looked away, avoiding his probing gaze. Kenshin picked up her hand and held it delicately within his own. "Koishii, you can tell me anything. Please share with me what is bothering you." 

Kaoru continued to avoid his eyes as she answered, "I will tell you Kenshin, I promise. I just can't right now. All I can say is that it is of dire importance that I speak with my father soon. Please Kenshin, let's go for a visit, okay?" 

Kenshin released his grip on her hand, allowing it to fall to her lap. He was hurt that his wife would not share what was bothering her so much. Not only had he lost 9 months of his marriage to the woman of his dreams, but now she was refusing to share important details about her affairs. He felt as though he was losing her, even though he never dreamt he would ever have her. Kenshin reluctantly nodded his agreement. "Sure, love. I'll take you to see your father tomorrow." 

Kenshin's voice sounded semi-depressed. Kaoru realized he was probably annoyed with her reluctance to share with him the details that concerned the talk she needed to have with her father. But she couldn't help it. _I'm sorry Kenshin, I just need time to think up a story to explain why I want to ask my father to tear down that forrest...I need time._

Kenshin slid from the sheets and was about to leave when Kaoru caught him by the shoulder. "Don't be upset dear, I promise, I'll tell you tomorrow after the talk with my father. I want this to be a surprise." 

Kenshin stood still for a moment before climbing back into the bed and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry, I know it must seem unfair for me to leave like this. I just need some time to think. I'm not upset love...I just want to go train for a while, I always tend to think better with a sword in my hand." Kaoru nodded and allowed him to leave. _I hope you're not lying to me. If you're anything like Battousai, you going to train means you ARE upset indeed..._ Kaoru just gazed after him as he left the room. Then it was time to get to work.... _Now what is a good, legitimate reason for wanting that forrest torn down..._ and so Kaoru began to brainstorm. 

  
**Planet Areth**

Battousai swiftly made his way through the wooded area that would direct him towards Megumi's clinic. As he walked, he imagined his daughter. He wondered what she looked like, whose features would be more dominent in her face. _Kamiya Kaylynn, eh? Kaylynn is fine, I suppose I shall allow the woman that much decision...but that child is a Himura, whether or not the wench likes it._

Kaoru yawned as she got out of bed quickly, to retrieve her crying child. "Are you hungry little one?" Kaoru asked as she smiled down on her little bundle of pride. Kaoru shivered as she walked quickly back to the warmth of her bed, carrying her baby in her arms. She made a mental note to suggest Megumi get a rug in that room of hers. Kaylynn squirmed and whimpered as Kaoru swiftly opened her top. It wasn't quick enough for Kaylynn though as she let out another angry cry. Kaoru quickly brought her to her breast and Kaylynn cooed in contentment as she suckled the sweet milk that filled her stomach. Kaoru suddenly felt as if eyes were on her. 

"Megumi? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Kaylynn to wake you. She's just hungry...everything's okay, go back to bed," Kaoru spoke softly, so she would not disturb her feeding child. 

"Only way I'll do that is if it's your bed I'm going to..." a low voice spoke in a bone-chilling tone. 

Kaoru looked towards the sound of the voice and saw glowing amber eyes. As the man stepped forward and into the light, she gasped and her features blanched white. 

Battousai sighed as he finally reached Megumi's clinic. It was 5 til midnight. _Megumi should have that kid in a secure location by now. I don't want to deal with seeing the wench just yet..._ For some reason, Battousai just did not like the affect this Kaoru seemed to have on him. Maybe it was the fact that she carried his child...or maybe it was just her. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. 

He stealthily stepped inside and made his way to the room he knew the child would most likely be in. But what he saw before him was unexpected. He did all he could to hold himself in check. There he saw Kaoru, undoing her gown, letting her chest fall free from it's bondage of cloth. He had forgotten how beautiful her body was. And then he saw her, his daughter, as she sucked contently from her mother's breast, getting her fill and quietly nodding off. He watched as Kaoru became aware of his presence, her eyes had focused and she was glancing around the room in curiousity. Then she spoke, "Megumi? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Kaylynn to wake you. She's just hungry...everything's okay, go back to bed" Her voice as soft as silk and he relished how it rolled off of her tongue with such gentleness...little did she know that he would more than willingly take her up on that invitation. 

"Only way I'll do that is if it's your bed I'm going to..." he spoke in a cold ice tone, each word deliberate in it's meaning. 

Battousai smirked tauntingly as he stepped into the light and heard her gasp of fear. For a moment, something inside him was telling him to leave her be and not to scare her. He pushed it down not heeding the warning. He did not like the way this woman seemed to be weakening him, causing him to feel guilty about her fear of him. 

Kaoru stayed as still as could be and shut her eyes tightly after seeing his taunting smirk. _Please let this be a dream...please, don't let it really be him._ Kaoru opened her eyes cautiously hoping to find her and her child alone...but she was not granted that hopeful wish. Battousai stood over her staring down at the child at her breast. Kaylynn had fallen asleep a few minutes prior and milk was lazily dripping from the corner of her mouth. Battousai watched the careful, small rise and fall of her chest. He reached down and scooped up the child in his big rough hands. He was so quick Kaoru didhn't have time to react. Kaoru moved as if to snatch the child back, but one glowering look from his molten amber eyes froze her in her tracks. 

"I know you do not wish to keep me from my own child...so you best stay where you are. Or you won't like the consequences," Battousai spoke icily. 

Kaoru's sapphire eyes sparked angrily and her motherly instinct went into effect. She stood from the bed and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Just what do you think you are doing here? I'm telling you right now Battousai, so help me, if you lay one finger on that child to harm her, I don't care what it takes, I will kill you!" she shouted in rage. 

In a blur of red, Battousai had her pinned by her neck against a wall, having already deposited the baby soundlessly into her cradle. "What was that?" he snarled, his eyes afire with molten amber. 

Kaoru's eyes showed no sign of backing down, but her aura reeked of fear. Battousai remained indifferent and stared her angry glare down with one of his own, one that had promised death to many others who dared defy him. Battousai admired the courage she had seemed to obtain in such a short time. She was like a mother bear protecting her cub...but what she failed to realize is, even the mother bear realizes she's chancing death by having a show down with a hunter with a shotgun. 

Just then Sano and Megumi appeared at the door in the room. "Jou-chan, you okay? I hear you scream and-" Sano stopped what he was saying and immediately went on the defensive as he saw Kaoru pinned to a wall by a mad man. Sano growled low in his throat, "Let her go now..." 

Battousai dropped her angrily onto her mattress. "You'd be wise to first find out who you're dealing with then to challenge me," Battousai spoke, his aura just confirming his authority to kill all and any that opposed him. He drew his katana and immediately fell into a fighting stance. Sano just stared at him unafraid. He was about to attack when Megumi jumped in front of him in a protective stance. 

"No Battousai, leave him, please I beg of you! He doesn't understand," she pleaded. Battousai relaxed his stance and sheathed his sword as Megumi turned to Sano. "He is the baby's father, and he's also the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, please, do not cross him. I do not want to lose you, Sano!" 

Sano looked at her in shock. Then looked to Kaoru, "Jou-chan, I don't care if this guy is the father or not, don't let him treat you that way. And so help me if he ever lays a finger on you, I will drop kick him. You don't have to take any crap from this guy...you're way better than that!" 

Kaoru had remained focused on Battousai, her anger digging into his back like nails. She nodded that she heard Sano, but never removed her eyes from Battousai, for fear she would miss something and he would attack her little girl. 

"You know he's wrong. Don't think just because I have given you a reprieve that you are free. You still belong to me, Kaoru. You're mine...and if anyone else dares touch you, they will pay the price," Battousai growled out. Sano heard the hidden meaning. If Battousai ever smelt his scent on Kaoru, he'd kill him. Sano stared at the Battousai defiantly. Then he strut over to Kaoru and gave her a hug telling her to take care of her baby and herself. 

Battousai bristled at the man's lack for respect. This, Sano character, as Megumi called him, didn't think that Battousai would really follow through. He drew his katana and struck him with the hilt of the sword knocking him out. "Megumi, take him...and when he wakes...tell him that was a warning." he spoke icily. Megumi moved to do his bidding. Then Battousai glared at Kaoru. "As for you, I'll be back...you're still mine...as is that child," then he strode out of the room. Stopping at the doorway, he called over his shoulder, "Oh, and so you know...the brat will have my name...you can keep referring to her as Kaylynn, but just know that it is now Himura Kaylynn." With that he strode out into the night. 

_Himura? Then...is his real name Kenshin? He looks just like Kenshin does, but he's so cruel, and so mean...they can't possibly be...one and the same man, like Kaoru and myself...can they?_

**Planet Earth**

"Hey daddy, how are you?" Kaoru asked, embracing the man she longed to keep as her father forever. 

"I'm doing good. And how is my lovely daughter today?" the older man laughed, a twinkle in his old eyes. 

"Well, actually, not so well. I have a lot of things on my mind and I was hoping you could help," she said slowly. 

"Well, why don't you go ahead and tell me what's on your mind, princess," he smiled. 

"Well, I want the forest...or at least, a certain section of it," Kaoru said. 

"Whatever for, dear?" he asked curiously. 

This was the beauty of her plan...after staying up half the night thinking about it, Kaoru came to the perfect excuse for wanting that particular section cleared...and actually, Battousai was the inspiration for it. 

"Well, daddy, I know in this day and age, there are a lot of dangerous people about. It could be really dangerous for a young woman to go out on her own for fear of being attacked. Or a young boy as well. And I was thinking...I want to build a dojo..." she spoke each word carefully. 

"A dojo? Why, Kaoru, you don't even know the art of fighting. Who will teach in this dojo of yours?" the old man asked. 

"I don't know daddy, I was hoping you could help out in that area. And that's another thing too...I want to _learn_ to protect myself. Kenshin is such a strong amazing man, and I know he could protect me if ever the need arise...but you know how independent I am. I want to be able to protect myself," Kaoru pleaded. 

"Well, actually, your great uncle does know a style of fighting. I believe it's called the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Why don't I give him a call and see if he'd be interested in running this dojo of yours?" he smiled as his daughter's eyes brightened. 

"That would be great daddy! Can you do me another favor?" Kaoru asked sweetly. 

"Why of course dear, what is it?" he inquired. 

"Please send over some workers tomorrow after noon so they can get to work clearing out the area for my dojo," Kaoru said. With a sly grin, she added, "I know just the perfect spot..." 

  


* * *

I know, it wasn't very long...but hey, at least it's an update right? right! I am so sorry about taking so long to update. My sister did have her baby...she ended up having him early. He only weighed 4lbs 15oz. But he is doing great. He actually was very health when he was born, despite the fact he was 5 weeks early. Both baby and mother are doing fabulous. And he is such a doll!!! Well, I hope to get a new chapter out within the next two weeks. Thanks everyone SO much for your patience...I appreciate it so much. You all take care and I'm going to post this then go to sleep. (Last night I pulled an all nighter because I was reading fan fics....I was up until 7:50am then slept for 3 and 1/2 hours and I've been up since and now its 12:46am of the next day. Woot!) Cya'll later...and please, do me a favor and give me some encouragement by reviewing. Much thanks!!! 


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you all for your reviews, no, I have not forgotten about my fics...neither Captive Hearts, nor Impermissible Love. I will continue, I promise...I had just been taking a break. I thank those of you who have hung around and waited for an update....expect one within the next two weeks. After all, you've waited this long...what's two more weeks right? Plus, I will most likely have it updated before the 2 weeks are up...I just want to give myself a window of time, in case things come up. Take care and thanks for the support!!! 

P.S. I decided not to change my name after all....it's been videl621 for so long...it would seem like such a waste to change it. Thanks once again!   
  
Videl621 


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I know that some of you are probably furious with me going back on what I had said...I know I promised two weeks...a lot came up...but still that is no excuse. I just hope that this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Slave Again?**

**Planet Areth**

_ Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? I feel like I just got run over by a horse and wagon..._ Sano thought as he rubbed tenderly at his neck. He sat up slowly, feeling pain with every movement.

"Sano! You're okay!!!" Megumi shouted, as she threw her arms around him, throwing them both back down onto the mattress.

"Ahh...Megumi, gentle...gentle," Sano pleaded, his voice constricted with pain.

"Sorry Sano...I forgot," Megumi said sheepishly. She quickly got off of him and stood back a few paces where she wouldn't cause him more pain than he was already in.

Sano smiled at her and reached out for her hand. Megumi came to him cautiously. "Megumi, it's okay, you're not going to hurt me. Just be a little more gentle. It makes me happy though, to know you're so pleased to see me," Sano grinned and winked flirtatiously at her.

Megumi blushed under his gaze. "Sano, are you okay?" Megumi asked, concern evident in her voice. She had been studying his features, which had suddenly turned very serious.

"Yeah, I'm okay hun. I'm just a little confused. What exactly happened?" Sano asked. "The last thing I remember, is giving Jou-chan a hug, and telling her to be careful, and look out for that baby of hers...or something along those lines," Sano said, rubbing his head in confusion. "Then next thing I know, I wake up in your bed..." Sano paused and looked up into Megumi's eyes, "Let me say though, how much would I love waking up in your bed every morning," he added with a sly grin.

"Sano! You're terrible! Here you are, supposedly in such pain and confusion, and yet you're just trying to seduce me again!" Megumi said in shock.

"Are you saying that I would _have_ to seduce you? Hmm, and here I was thinking you'd just throw yourself into my arms, begging me to take you again and again," Sano replied with a smirk. His eyes danced in amusement as he watched Megumi blush a deep crimson.

"Sano, that is beside the point! I thought that you-"

"So you _would_ beg me to ravish you...wouldn't you!" Sano grinned. He watched her gaze turn an even deeper shade of red. He cleared his throat as he saw frustration in her eyes as well. "Sorry love...you were saying?" Sano said quietly, all joking put aside.

"I _said_...I thought that you wanted to know what happened. Do you...or don't you?" Megumi said, waiting impatiently for his reply.

Sano gazed at her in all seriousness. "Yes, I want to know. What exactly happened after I hugged Kaoru?"

**Planet Earth**

Kaoru gazed at the workers in satisfaction. There were about 10 men in front of her. They looked impatient to begin their work so they could collect their paycheck and be done. Kaoru had asked them all to meet her at the edge of the forest line, so she could direct them all exactly where to go.

Kenshin seemed very supportive of her plan. He loved the thought of owning a dojo. He even said he'd love to go train there when classes weren't in session. Kaoru was very excited that her plan seemed to be going well. She was thrilled that Kenshin was interested in her dojo, and he had even helped to draw up the plans and help to build it. She glanced beside her at her husband and smiled in contentment. She was brought out of her quiet ponderings by one of the workers who was anxious to begin.

"Well lady, are you just going to have us stand here all day, or are you going to tell us what's going on?" he asked impatiently. He was a big burly man. His beard was scruffy and his face leathery from his work in the sun. His caloused hands were folded tightly across his chest and agitation was clearly in his eyes. His muscled twitched as he glared at her, almost signaling that they too, were anxious to begin their hard labor.

Kenshin looked as if he were ready to step in and say something about how he was talking to his wife, but Kaoru put a gentle hand on his arm restraining him. He looked into her eyes and clearly read that she wished the matter to just drop. He reluctantly nodded his consent...he would allow the man leniency, for now.

Kaoru dusted off her skirt and stepped forward a few paces towards the men. "Thank you all for coming. If you are ready to begin, please follow me and I will show you exactly what I wish to be done," with that said, she turned and entered the woods with Kenshin, headed towards the small clearing where the dormant stone portal lay. The men all glanced at eachother and followed the burly worker who had already took off into the woods, following Kaoru and her husband.

Kaoru was the first person to get through the clearing, Kenshin wasn't far behind. Kaoru glanced at his face to see whether there was any recognition of the place or not. Kenshin's face looked awestruck, yet slightly troubled. The first thing he did was walk up to the stones. He studied the markings intensely. Kaoru looked worried that he chose them to go to first. The look on his face just made her gulp in unwanted fear. Kaoru tried to calm herself and walked up behind her husband.

"What is it dear? You seem so distraught," she spoke with fake concern.

"Oh, Kaoru...um, it's nothing sweetie," Kenshin paused and looked very thoughtful. "It's just that, I almost feel as if I should remember this place, that I do. It seems so familiar. And these stones...I'm just so drawn to them. Do we have to knock them down? Can't we build your dojo elsewhere?" Kenshin turned to look at her, and pleaded his case.

Kaoru looked unnerved for a moment before she thought of a reply. "Of course you should remember it darling! You used to train here every day. This is where you took me on our first date...and also," Kaoru tried to look as embarassed and coy as possible, "this is one of the places we made love at during our honeymoon."

She watched carefully for Kenshin's response. He didn't seem too convinced. "Remember dear, we went on a camping trip here, you just wanted so badly to come camp out in the wilderness. And those awful stones scared me all night with their forboding shadows and strange markings," Kaoru said, portraying herself as a victim on the stones.

Kenshin gazed at her eyes. _I do love camping, and I always have. This place does seem very familiar to me...maybe that is why. If I train here often...and if it's where I've made love to Kaoru...of course it would be a special place to me, that it would._ Kenshin turned back and studied the stones. _But why do these stones hold such meaning to me? I just feel as if I were to have them torn down...I would be committing such a grave mistake._ Kenshin glanced back at his wife and then took in his surroundings.

"Koishii, this place is remarkable. It is the perfect place for a dojo, that it is. There is such serenity and peace here," Kenshin spoke softly. He turned and glanced back at the stones and then to his wife, "but dear, these stones tell such a story. It would be a shame to tear them down. They are so beautiful, and would be such a welcome to all of the students who were to come learn at this dojo. We could even gate the dojo and have these stones be the entrance. Wouldn't that just suit it beautifully? I really think that we should leave them here," Kenshin argued his piece. He really did not want such an amazing structure to be torn down. Kaoru did not look happy about him saying so, but the workers all seemed to agree with him, so perhaps she would consent.

**Planet Areth**

Sano looked at Megumi in annoyance. "How dare that guy! A warning? Heh! I could take that guy on, no problem...if only he didn't attack me when I wasn't looking. I can tell that guy just doesn't fight fair, so I just need to keep my guard up, that's all," Sano said in a frustrated ramble.

"Sano, no! You MUST NOT cross him! You have no idea how strong he is. Please Sano! He doesn't care for anyone but himself...he has no regrets about killing...anyone. Please, promise me you won't be an idiot about this! I don't want to lose you, not when I've just won you," Megumi sobbed into his chest.

Sano looked down on his love. He pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair lovingly. "Don't worry Megumi...I won't cross him. I will try my hardest to stay out of it. But if he lays another finger on Kaoru, I don't think I could possibly stand by and do nothing," Sano said matter-of-factly.

Megumi seemed pleased with his response. At least he promised to _try_ to stay out it. She didn't think it would be too hard a challenge. Battousai really seemed to be changing. Kaoru seemed to have an effect on him, that neither herself of the other Kaoru had been able to have. Maybe it was the simple fact that she was the first to ever bear him a child. She wasn't sure...she just knew that little by little, the ice was melting around Battousai's heart.

Sano smiled at Megumi. He loved her with all of his heart. He always had...he just never acted on it. He wasn't stupid though...he knew that eventually he _would_ get involved, and end up facing off against the Battousai. He just didn't trust the guy. The other night, when he'd made love to Megumi, he noticed small scars scattered over her body. He didn't want to embarass her and ask her about them...but after meeting Battousai, and seeing how he treated Kaoru...and knowing that Megumi knew him on a personal level...he no longer had the need to ask. Sano's face hardened slightly, deep in thought. _What will happen though if I face off against him? Can I possibly win? I felt his aura the other night. He has a massively powerful warrior spirit...I best do as Megumi says, I will try my hardest to stay out of this as long as I can. _Sano once again looked at his love. _I promise you Megumi, I will try to stand back...but I will not stand by and just let him hurt Kaoru and that baby....and I definitely won't let him hurt you. But if I have to fight, and I lose...I want you to know my love for you. I have to show you my love for you...and I know how._ Sano smiled lovingly at Megumi.

Megumi had been studying Sano during his inner ramblings. She knew that he was thinking about the situation with the Battousai. And now, he was just looking at her like he was about to go to war and never come back...and like he wanted so badly to take her memory with him. It worried her....a lot. "Sano, honey, why are you staring at me? Why are you looking at me so strangly?" she asked cautiously.

Sano took both of her hands in his and squeezed them gently. Now Megumi was _really_ worried. Sano gazed at her with such love. "Megumi, what I'm about to propisition may seem insane to you...and it may seem sudden," Sano said slowly so it could all sink in. Megumi just looked at him cautiously. She watched as Sano rearranged himself so that he was seated a head beneath her, with her looking down at him.

"Megumi, I have loved you...for a long time. I've always just been so frightened that you would not return my deep love for you. I've watched out for you and protected you, without your knowing. But now, I want you to know, I want you to know so much. I want you to know that I will always love you, and protect you. I want you to know that I want to shower my love on you everyday. I want you to know how badly I want to spend my life showing you how much you mean to me....and I want it to start today. Megumi...marry me. Please don't think about it...don't reason it over in your mind, just say yes. I know you love me, and you know I love you. Don't hesitate, don't hold back, just let me love you the way you _deserve_ to be loved. Let me love you...the way that only I can. So will you Megumi? Will you be my wife...not tomorrow...not in the future...but today?" Sano asked, pouring all his love and feelings into each sincere word.

Megumi just stared at him in shock. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks...she was so numb and awestruck by his speech to even care or bother with wiping them aside. Sano reached up and wiped away her tears, bringing her out of her catatonic state of mind. "Sano, I...I love you so much...but-" Sano silenced her with a gentle passionate kiss.

"No buts, my love. Don't think. We can go right now to the village priest. He can marry us tonight. Please Megumi...let me be the only one for you. Let me be the one who will wipe away every tear that falls. Let me be the one to father your children and hold you when you're broken...let me be-"

Megumi wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "You are the one Sano...you always have been...the only one," Megumi cried. She pulled back from the embrace and stared into his eyes. "Come on Sagara Sanosuke...let's go bother the priest...for tonight I will become Sagara Megumi...and I promise, I will love you for the rest of my life...and yours," Megumi said, smiling through her tears of joy.

Kaoru stepped back into the shadows. Tears flowed freely down her face in two steady streams. She had heard Sano moving about and heard his frustration over Battousai's warning, and had decided to stop in Megumi's room to say hello. She stopped in her tracks though, when she heard Sano pouring his heart out to Megumi. She knew that it was wrong of her to eavesdrop, but she could not help it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard...the most heart touching proposal....and Megumi almost said no! She thought for sure, that Megumi was out of her mind for even considering rejecting a proposal like that. _How I wish I had someone who loved me as much as Sano loves Megumi...Megumi is one lucky lady...Sano is a real catch. He will treat her well...he will protect her, he won't abuse her and belittle her. I only wish that I wouldn't have been so selfish...I wish that I would have stayed in my home, and married Kenshin. At least he would have treated me well._ Kaoru stared off in thought. She suddenly felt very sad. She took a look around Megumi's home. _I am so blessed to have such a wonderful friend. But I can't impose myself on her any longer. I have to leave. I refuse to stay here...with newlyweds who deserve their privacy. It's time to say goodbye..._ Kaoru walked back to her own room and began to gather the few possessions she had. She looked at her beautiful child. Kaylynn was sleeping soundly, sucking her little thumb.

A few stray tears trickled down Kaoru's cheek, and she hastily wiped them away. She folded the few clothes she had for Kaylynn and then moved to gather her own things. She lingered as her eyes fell upon one of her blue dresses that she had sewn from the Battousai's curtain. _He told me that I was still his...that I've just been given a reprieve...what am I to do. I can't go back there...I refuse to bring my daughter into that house...and I most certainly can't stay here...so what do I do?_ Kaoru broke down and began sobbing quietly. Kaylynn, almost as if she too shared Kaoru's grief, began to cry. Kaoru wiped away her tears and gathered Kaylynn in her arms. She rocked her gently back and forth, hushing her. "Don't worry little one...we'll be okay. Mommy promises...we'll be okay," Kaoru whispered to her child, who was being lulled to sleep by the gentle swaying motion. A lone tear slid off of Kaoru's face and landed on the tiny hand that was wrapped around her mother's finger. Kaoru pulled Kaylynn tight and snuggled her sleeping body close. _What are we going to do...._

Kaoru sighed and placed Kaylynn back into her cradle. She looked at her few belongings and shook her head. Her eyes rested on her bible. _We'll make it somehow...God will help us through it._ Kaoru sat herself down at a desk and took out a piece of paper, quill, and an inkwell, and began to write a goodbye and thank you letter to Megumi and Sanosuke.

Kaoru folded up her letter and propped it up on her desk for Megumi to find. She sighed once more before deciding it was time to go. She was about to get up and gather her things when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Sano, please don't try to stop me...I don't want to intrude on you and Megumi any longer. I explained it all in my letter. Congratulations by the way, I heard that-"

"Glad to see you're all packed and ready to go...your reprieve is over," a dark, cold voice spoke.

Shivers ran down Kaoru's spine as she slowly turned and came face to face with a pair of golden amber eyes...

* * *

Once again, I am so sorry ya'll had to wait so long...and I'm sorry I did not update as soon as I said I would. This time I'm not going to tell you when I'm going to update...because I don't want to be unfair to ya'll again...I won't make a promise I can't keep. 

I do hope though, that this chapter made up for it. I know I didn't do a lot with the Areth Kaoru in this chapter, but you'll see her more in the next one. Do you think that Kenshin will get his way with the earth Kaoru, or will she put her foot down about those stones. What do you think Megumi and Sano will do when they find Kaoru gone? And what exactly is in that letter? And what of the Battousai? Can't wait to hear ya'lls opinions. Take care and until next time...

Videl621


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year!! I just want to thank all of my reviewers who have been there for me through the start of all this. You guys are amazing...and amazingly patient. Thanks for your patience with me! And thank you to the reviewers who have just joined in with me on the journey of following this story to its end. I hope you enjoy the ride. I make a promise to all of you right now...that no matter how long it takes me to update...I will NEVER give up on this fic, and I WILL finish it... 

ONTO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Biggest Mistake**

**Planet Areth**

Kaoru trembled in fear as she stared into Battousai's unrelenting gaze. His eyes were full of satisfaction, as if he had just won a long battle, finally ending in his favor.

Kaoru stood slowly as Battousai dropped his hand from her shoulder. She took a step back, putting more space in between her and Battousai. _What is he doing here? He can't really mean to take me back so soon, can he?_ Battousai glared at her with sadistic pleasure and took a step towards her.

"Foolish girl, you're coming with me whether you like it or not. The only matter of question is whether or not you'll be coming quietly..." Battousai trailed off. Kaoru glanced up at him, the question evident in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru voiced her question softly.

"Hmm, well let us see, shall we? You can come quietly and obediently. Just simply pick up your things and follow me. Or I can simply force you to come, and punish you for your lack of obedience," Battousai said. He watched her eyes dull as he spoke of punishing her. Somewhere in the cavity of his ribcage, he felt a stab of pain. He inwardly laughed at it, it was almost as if he had a heart, but he knew better than that.

"Oh don't look so saddened wench. I wouldn't lay a finger on that filth you call a body, not yet anyway..." Battousai watched as a small spark of fire lit the girl's eyes with her anger. He wanted to see it increase. Battousai grinned and continued, "No it will be much worse than that. I will simply have to end the life of the insolent fool who dared to touch you yesterday. I guess it would be like killing two birds with one stone."

Kaoru seethed in her anger. Battousai watched as her eyes practically burned with her hatred and anger at him. He smirked in reply. Something about the girl just begged him to break her and force her into submission. Yet at the same time, somewhere deep inside him, something was begging for her affection and care. He pushed that second part of himself deep inside, he wanted nothing to do with weaknesses such as that. Battousai shifted with impatience.

"Well wench, what _is_ your answer? Will you be coming quietly, or do I get to have some fun?" Battousai asked in annoyance, drawing out his katana just to further her resolve.

"You _will **not**_ hurt my friends! I will do whatever it takes to save them..." Kaoru spoke fiercely, her eyes sparking in anger and determination. She bowed her head in resignation, "...whatever it takes..."

Battousai smirked in satisfaction. He shoved her towards her belongings, instructing her to gather them up, which she complied with immediately. He himself went and picked up their daughter. Kaoru gasped in surprise and moved to take her from him. He stopped her movements with a glare.

"You, wench, will be carrying your things. I will be carrying the child. I simply cannot have you running off on me, trying to escape me. And I simply know that you would never leave this brat behind," Battousai snorted.

Kaoru conceeded and swiftly gathered her things, following dejectedly behind Battousai as he walked out of the only home she had ever known here. She sighed and glanced behind. This home, small as it was, was filled with love and she truly felt wanted and needed within those walls. And yet, because of her love for her child, and her friends, she willingly walked back into the recesses of the Battousai's control. She sighed once more, she was happy she had at least found friends as loving as those she was leaving behind. Then she turned and followed her captor, to once again become his slave.

**Planet Earth**

Kaoru smirked slyly, the satisfaction written all over her face as she kicked the pile of rubble that used to be the portal stones. It had taken quite the tantrum from her to get Kenshin to agree to her wishes. She simply would not have those stones anywhere near her dojo...they had to be torn down.

**_flashback_**

Kaoru watched as Kenshin seemed to be studying the portal stones. His eyes held a look of fierce reluctance in them. It almost looked as if he was fighting within himself, whether or not to speak of his obvious reluctance in tearing the the beautiful architectural stones. Finally, after a short time, he turned and spoke softly to his wife.

"Koishii, this place is remarkable. It is the perfect place for a dojo, that it is. There is such serenity and peace here," Kenshin spoke softly. He turned and glanced back at the stones and then to his wife, "but dear, these stones tell such a story. It would be a shame to tear them down. They are so beautiful, and would be such a welcome to all of the students who were to come learn at this dojo. We could even gate the dojo and have these stones be the entrance. Wouldn't that just suit it beautifully? I really think that we should leave them here," Kenshin argued his piece.

Kaoru glanced about her, the workmen themselves seemed to be agreeing with Kenshin. Her eyes lit up in her fury and she shut them hastily, so she did not make her anger obvious to Kenshin. She took a few deep breaths and plastered a loving smile on her face.

"Kenshin dear, with all do respect...the answer is no. No, it wouldn't suit it beautifully. Those stones frighten me, and I simply won't have them here," Kaoru spoke in a tone that offered no room for argument. She slowly sauntered up to Kenshin and ran a hand along his broad, muscular chest. "Kenshin, I love you...and I thank you so much for all the support you've offered me thus far. But darling, no offense, but this dojo is _my_ dream. And I simply can not see myself coming to this dojo if these are left here. They look very forboding to me. Maybe a man like you could see them as beautiful, but a woman like me sees them as nothing but a forboding shadow. And what was the purpose of my dojo dear?" Kaoru paused with her rhetorical question, "for _women_ to be able to learn how to defend themselves. This dojo surely can be used by men as well, but I'm building it in mind of a woman learning defense. Surely, if I myself am afraid of these stones, other woman will find them fearsome as well, don't you think?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin stared at his wife. She did make a lot of sense in her statements. Yet, why did it feel as if he was making a huge mistake to let her win this argument? Kenshin shoved that part of him deep inside. His wife wished for those stones to go...and he promised himself long, long ago, that if Kaoru ever had the heart to marry him, after all he had done to destroy her life, he would do whatever he could to make all her dreams come true. Kenshin sighed, in obvious dismay, "Very well Kaoru. You may have your way in this matter." Kenshin nodded his head towards the man who appeared to be the leader of the group of workmen, and also the one who fought with his wife. "Well, you heard her will begin with the destruction of these stone pillars," Kenshin spoke in an authoritive tone.

The big, burly man, smiled in his excitement to begin work. He picked up his large sledgehammer and walked over to the stones. He hefted it, as if it weighed nothing at all, and swung down with all his might, crashing it into the first of the pillars. The stone made an awful cracking sound, as if it were crying itself. With another swing, the sole pillar stood in two large pieces before him. He looked behind him at the men who were still just standing there, "GET TO WORK MEN!" he yelled gruffly. The men quickly scurried towards the remaining rock and pillars and joined in, tearing what was once two beautiful pillars of stone, into dust.

Kaoru smiled in satisfaction and walked up to the pile of rubble. She nudged it with her toe. "Good, now lets get this garbage removed," she said.

_**end flashback**_

Kenshin looked on as his gut wrenched in obvious distress. His wife just stood there kicking at the pile of stone and dirt. He excused himself quietly, though his wife was too caught up in her satisfaction to even see him slip away into the woods a piece. Kenshin found a large boulder and sat down. He rested his head in his hands, to somewhat ease the swiftly growing headache.

**_What have you done Kenshin! You just made the biggest mistake of your life....and once your memories come back, you'll understand why... _**

What?? Who are you?

Kenshin glanced around to make sure he was alone. He didn't want anyone to think he was going crazy, fighting with himself, within himself. He heard a chuckle deep inside his mind.

**_Don't worry, you aren't going crazy. Let's just say, I'm the part of you that you left behind...but I'm also the part that remembers everything. _**

Well then, tell me what's going on? What have I seemed to have forgotten?

**Unfortunately, that is something you have to find out on your own, you have to remember on your own...but I can tell you this...you just made the biggest mistake of your life.**

Kenshin was confused, and angry. Why couldn't that guy just _tell_ him what he'd forgotten. He huffed angrily and pushed it all aside.

_Why did she have to tear down those stones though? They were so beautiful. And I was so drawn to them. Somehow I think they were more than what she said they were. To me, surely they were more.. _Kenshin once again rested his head in his hands. His gut twisted painfully, again reminding Kenshin, that he'd done something unfixable. He'd made a mistake in allowing those stones to be torn down, and had no way of undoing it...and he didn't even know why it was a mistake to begin with.

**Planet Areth**

_Well, she certainly made that easy enough, though I was looking forward to her defiance, so I could teach that insolent fool some manners._ Battousai sighed. It mattered not, for Kaoru was back in his hands again, and this time, he wouldn't let her go. Battousai looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and allowed a small smile, before quickly removing all traces of it from his face. _Kaylynn, eh? Amazing that a brat from that girl could be so beautiful._ Battousai studied her features. (**AN:** This is for those of you who have been wondering what she looks like) She had such a soft round face. Her skin was a creamy pink. She had Kaoru's small defined nose, but definitely had his stubborn set chin. He chuckled at the thought. This child would have his temper he could tell. She had his shock of red hair. Her hair was thick and fell in beautiful soft curls. He ran it through his fingers and marveled at the softness. Yes, that child definitely would have his temper. His stubborn chin, the red hair. All she needed was his eyes. _I wonder what color her eyes are anyway..._ Kaylynn yawned sleepily, and blinked open her eyes, almost as if she heard his silent question. She took in her surroundings, and not recognizing the face who held her, began to scream in her anger and fright. Battousai immediately stopped walking, so fast that Kaoru bumped into him. They were in a small clearing within the forest. About a half hour walk yet from his home.

"We'll rest here," Battousai ordered.

"Can I take Kaylynn, she'll probably be hungry," Kaoru voiced her request.

Battousai answered by setting Kaylynn within her arms. Kaoru walked over near a tree that seemed to be offering some shade from the hot sun, and sat down. She blushed in embarrassment as she undid her top, freeing one of her breasts. Battousai just smirked at her, "Nothing I haven't seen before." Kaylynn had stopped her angry screams the moment she touched Kaoru's arms. Kaylynn found her way to Kaoru's breast and ate hungrily.

Kaoru gulped in fright when Battousai walked to sit beside her. He just stared at Kaoru, and yet kept looking at the face of Kaylynn in wonderment.

"What? You've never seen a child eat before? What's so amazing?" Kaoru asked in annoyance.

"Watch your tone girl," Battousai sneered. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Have you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Kaoru asked in curiosity.

"Her eyes," he spoke in annoyance.

Kaoru was utterly confused, "What about her eyes?"

Battousai closed his eyes in his obvious annoyance. "The color, stupid wench."

Kaoru didn't understand why he was so annoyed. "Of course I noticed the color. They're a midnight blue like my own. But what I don't understand is, why is that so fascinating to you?" she asked calmly.

"You haven't noticed," he stated.

"NOTICED WHAT?" Kaoru yelled in frustration. Quickly realizing her outburst, she ducked her head down and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. Noticed what, exactly?"

Battousai just quirked an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. She really was amusing when she flew off the handle like that. She immediately withdrew though and apologized. He assumed the apology was due to her fear of what he would do to him. He pushed down the annoying part of his conscience that was eating at the way she looked at him. For some annoying reason, her fear was bothering him. He leaned back against the tree closing his eyes in thought. After a short time, he graced her with an answer.

"Yes, she does have beautiful eyes. Midnight blue...very beautiful. But when she was screaming her head off in anger, they changed to the most beautiful color," he stated, his eyes still closed as he reclined against the tree.

Kaoru's face fell as she heard the last part of the sentence. She was almost afraid to ask, but decided she couldn't stand not knowing. When she finally found her voice to speak, her words were shaky and unsure, "And what c-color is t-that exactly..."

Kaoru just looked at him. He appeared to be sleeping. She was just about to repeat her question when his mouth turned up into an amused smirk. He brought his face to hers swiftly and opened his eyes, his gaze burning into her own. For a few minutes, burning moulton amber, met soft midnight blue. Then he answered just as she feared he would.

"Mine.."

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't been doing a whole lot with the characters on Earth...but more will come in later chapters. The main focus of this story, has always been, and will remain to be on Areth though. That should have been clear from the first chapter considering the prologue came from the voice of our Kaoru who is now residing on Areth. To clear things up a little. I will always refer to the Kaoru who's a mother as ARETH Kaoru (even though that's not her original home) and I will always refer to the somewhat evil Kaoru as EARTH Kaoru (she won't always be evil...but will for a while). That way ya'll don't confuse yourselfs trying to tell me which Kaoru you are talking about winks 

Thank you all so very much for all your support. By the way, for the people who have asked about my nephew in the past few chapters....it sure had been a LONG time since I had updated, because this last thanksgiving, my nephew had his 1st year birthday. He is 1 now, and walking all over the place. He's doing very well, thank you all so much for asking. If you'd like to see pictures (he's adorable) you can find some at (yep, he's so cute he has his own website and he's only 1) Well, until next time my friends! Ja-ne!

Videl621


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know that you are all wondering if I have dropped off the face of the world, but I promise I'm still alive and kicking…just not always writing. I've needed a break, there have been a lot of changes in my life in the past 3 years since I've stopped writing. I don't know how old all of my readers are, but I am 24. In the past 2 years I have gotten married, and I've also had a son, Cody. They pretty much take up my world these days, and when I'm not consumed with them, I'm usually reading, verses writing. I do apologize for my lack of appreciation for all of you, who have stuck around during this long lapse of time just waiting for an update…I hope not to disappoint you again. I haven't finished the story but I have completed a couple chapters and will be posting the chapters in increments, as I still desire for your input and critiques on the matter. Well enough is enough…

**ON TO THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not now, nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Since it has been so long--

_When we last left Captive Hearts…_

**Planet Areth**

"What? You've never seen a child eat before? What's so amazing?" Kaoru asked in annoyance.

"Watch your tone girl," Battousai sneered. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Have you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Kaoru asked in curiosity.

"Her eyes," he spoke in annoyance.

Kaoru was utterly confused, "What about her eyes?"

Battousai closed his eyes in his obvious annoyance. "The color, stupid wench."

Kaoru didn't understand why he was so annoyed. "Of course I noticed the color. They're a midnight blue like my own. But what I don't understand is, why is that so fascinating to you?" she asked calmly.

"You haven't noticed," he stated.

"NOTICED WHAT?" Kaoru yelled in frustration. Quickly realizing her outburst, she ducked her head down and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. Noticed what, exactly?"

Battousai just quirked an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. She really was amusing when she flew off the handle like that. She immediately withdrew though and apologized. He assumed the apology was due to her fear of what he would do to her. He pushed down the annoying part of his conscience that was eating away at the way she looked at him. For some annoying reason, her fear was bothering him. He leaned back against the tree closing his eyes in thought. After a short time, he graced her with an answer.

"Yes, she does have beautiful eyes. Midnight blue...very beautiful. But when she was screaming her head off in anger, they changed to the most beautiful color," he stated, his eyes still closed as he reclined against the tree.

Kaoru's face fell as she heard the last part of the sentence. She was almost afraid to ask, but decided she couldn't stand not knowing. When she finally found her voice to speak, her words were shaky and unsure, "And what c-color is th-that exactly..."

Kaoru just looked at him. He appeared to be sleeping. She was just about to repeat her question when his mouth turned up into an amused smirk. He brought his face to hers swiftly and opened his eyes, his gaze burning into her own. For a few minutes, burning molten amber, met soft midnight blue. Then he answered just as she feared he would.

"Mine.."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mine**

**Planet Areth**

Battousai smirked in satisfaction as he watched Kaoru's face fall right before him. He closed his eyes and leaned lazily against the tree for a second time.

Kaoru's head was spinning. Surely he must have been mistaken. Kaylynn's eyes have always mirrored Kaoru's own midnight blue eyes. She had never seen them even slightly different from her own. He had to be lying, he just had to be.

"You know what? I think you are just _beyond_ cruel," Kaoru muttered gazing down at her now sleeping child. "Kaylynn has never once showed the qualities you've just described. I have never seen her eyes change color, not once, and I've seen her cry too, mind you! Why would you want to play such a nasty trick, why would you want me to think that MY baby has any bit of your twisted personality. She doesn't! She may have been conceived by your horrible acts, but my baby will be _nothing_ like you!" Kaoru spat the last statement out coldly.

Battousai's face was inches from her own in seconds, amber eyes glittering dangerously. He roughly grabbed her jaw pulling her face even closer to his own.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me in such a fashion again. And don't above **any** circumstance think that I won't snap your pretty little neck in an instant if you ever disrespect me again. You may think I am lying to you, and that's fine--live in your own little delusional world if it suits you, but mark my words, you will see for yourself that she is much more like myself than you give her credit for. One thing is certain, you sure have gotten a bit more brave since I let you have your reprieve...I won't make that mistake again," Battousai spoke icily.

Kaoru's eyes welled up with unshed tears during Battousai's speech. He released her roughly. Kaoru timidly spoke, "What do you mean, 'you won't make that mistake again?'"

Battousai just smirked, gazing hungrily at every inch of her, "I mean you're mine. You will **always** be mine. No other man will ever lay a finger on you, unless they are willing to give that finger up to the blade of my katana. If I even catch another man looking at you, I will take pleasure in plucking his eyes from his very body."

Karou glared at Battousai in anger. She was seething. "You can't be serious! What about Kaoru?! You know, the one that is living MY life back on Earth? This isn't fair--she is the one you _really_ want! What happened to me just being a 'lowly wench' who could never replace '_your_ Kaoru', what happened to that!" Kaoru spat angrily.

"What can I say," Battousai smirked. "You've managed to change my mind. That girl couldn't even hold a candle to _your_ flame. From the second I knew you were to mother me a child, I have been consumed with you. Let that stupid husband-to-be of yours keep that filth. You. Are. Mine."

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin glanced up from his inner ramblings to find Kaoru approaching him.

"There you are darling, I have been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing just sitting by yourself?" Kaoru questioned.

"I've just been thinking. Somehow, I just can't help thinking that we've made a dreadful mistake by tearing down those pillars, that we have. Something about them just keeps speaking to me telling me that they were more than they seemed," Kenshin said.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that he was still so drawn to those pillars. _He has to stop thinking about this, or he's going to piece things together._ Kaoru ceased her inner thoughts to close the space between herself and Kenshin. She sat down next to him on the boulder he was seated upon. "Kenshin, stop torturing yourself with this. Even if they were more than they appeared to be, which I highly doubt, what can be done about it now? Why can't we just let it go and move on?" Kaoru questioned, placing her hand comfortingly upon his own.

"I know Koishii, you're right, that you are." Kenshin laughed, "You know, I've been thinking about it so intensely that I was actually having an inner battle just then, that I was. Part of myself was trying so hard to convince me that I had just made the hugest mistake ever. You would think if that was the case that the annoying voice would have at least had the decency to tell me _why _it was such a huge mistake in the first place, that it would!"

Kaoru gasped in suprise. _His memories! They must be trying to convince him of what he's forgotten._ Kaoru laughed uneasily, "See honey? See how silly you're being? Having inner battles over some stupid pillars! Make me a promise Kenshin, promise me that you'll just leave this be and _never_ think of it again. Can you do that for me?"

Kenshin felt unsure of himself. Could he really promise something like that? He wasn't one to break promises, and he just didn't know if it could be something his mind was ready to let go of.

_**Don't do it Kenshin! Don't make that promise or you'll never here from me again. If you want your memories back, you have to let me help you along the way, that you do.**_

**You again! But you said yourself that I have to figure this out on my own, you won't even tell me why it was such a mistake!**

_**Come on Kenshin, be smart! I can't tell you what you don't already know, I can only help you figure things out, that I can. You knew deep down in your heart that it was a mistake to tear down those pillars, that is why I was able to confirm it for you!**_

Kenshin gazed at Kaoru's pleading eyes. She was looking at him so hopefully.

**I just don't know what to do...**

Kaoru could see the inner struggle Kenshin was going through. She knew he was fighting her request. Somehow she had to get him to give into her plea. She knew Kenshin didn't break promises...she knew that if she could get him to swear to her to never think of it again, that he would _force_ himself to forget. She just needed to improvise a little to give him the push he needed to say yes to her. She glanced around to be sure no one was within sight and quickly swung a leg over Kenshin's lap so she was straddling him.

"Come on Kenshin, promise me you won't think on this anymore. Promise me that you'll forget all about it and just concentrate on us, and your life with me," Kaoru whispered in Kenshin's ear, lightly nibbling on it as she did so. "I mean, surely you find thoughts of me more entertaining than thoughts of enchanted pillars, right?"

**Enchanted pillars? Does she know something I don't?**

_**Exactly! Now you're seeing things clearly. You can't trust her.**_

**I can't? What have I gotten myself into? Marrying someone I don't trust?**

Kenshin gently pushed back on Kaoru's shoulders. "As much as I enjoy your attentions, I'm afraid this is neither the place nor the time for such affections. And as for making that promise...you should know I don't make promises I can't keep, and that is one I'm unsure of right now, that I am. The fact that you called those pillars 'enchanted' just brought more questions to the surface that my mind is probing for answers. So, for the time being, all I can say is I will drop it for now," Kenshin spoke matter-of-factly. Kaoru looked extremely uneasy and upset. She quickly dismounted his lap and stepped back a few paces.

"Very well, Kenshin. If you don't mind then, I think we should be heading home, the men were finishing up their work when I came to find you. I will be waiting in the wagon whenever you're ready," Kaoru spoke in a cool tone of voice and swiftly took her leave.

Kenshin sighed. _Well, I may have just made the only woman I have ever loved incredibly upset with me, but for some reason, things just don't feel quite right. Something about Kaoru, doesn't feel quite right. I just can't seem to put my finger on it, that I can't,_ Kenshin spoke to himself. Kenshin sighed again and picked himself up. Heading towards the wagon, Kenshin couldn't stop his troubled thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's it for this chapter. What did you guys think? I know I know, not as long a chapter as usual, but hey, at least I'm updating again, right? Well let me know.

Thanks for taking the time to read, and for those who have been around since the beginning back in 2003, thanks for your patience and thanks for your loyalty. I'm sorry it has been a whirlwind I know, but hopefully I will be able to keep more up to date this time...Ja-ne!

Videl621


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Okay, so what amazes me is that I got very few reviews but a tons of story alerts and author alerts. That just surprises me. Oh well, thank you all for being so incredibly patient. You are all amazing. I would love to hear more input this time around. Thank you all for sticking with me. I appreciate you.

ON TO THE STORY!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Broken Dreams**

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin took his time getting to the wagon. He was pondering over all that had just been said, both by Kaoru and the inner struggles he was having with himself. Part of himself was telling him he could not trust Kaoru. But, why? He just didn't understand it. He had dreamed of marrying Kaoru for years. He had sworn to himself that he would always protect her. He had promised himself that she would consume his life--and if she would ever forgive him the horrors he placed upon her when he murdered her father, he would spend his life making things up to her.

Kenshin was young when he became an assassin. He felt he had no other choice. He was just 15 years old when he began taking lives. He was bitter then, so much in his life had gone wrong. All he had wanted was to grow up with loving parents and enjoy his youth. His father took that away from him. When Kenshin was just a boy--just a tiny child of eight years old, his father changed his life. He had been drinking as usual, but had gotten a little too drunk. His father and mother got into an argument, over something stupid, so stupid he didn't even remember what it was. His father went after his mom with his sword. Kenshin got in the way, he tried his best to shield her, and all he got in return was his infamous cross shaped scar as his father was drunkenly slashing his sword. He had also kicked Kenshin so hard he knocked him through a wall. When Kenshin woke, he found the bloodied and butchered body of his mother laying just a few feet from his own. He never saw his father again. He didn't understand why his father had spared his life, but took the life of his mother. He figured he was just too drunk to even realize he wasn't dead, just unconscious. He never forgave him for it, he swore he would find him and kill him...what better way than becoming an assassin?

Kenshin shook himself out of his revery as he stepped through the clearing and found Kaoru sitting in the wagon. She looked very upset and hurt. _Why am I even listening to that voice? I promised myself I would protect her. I promised myself I would make things up to her, that I did. How could I not trust her? I promised myself that if she ever forgave me--No! I have to give her a chance. I have to push that voice away and just forget about those stupid pillars. I __**have**__ to trust my wife, that I do._ Kenshin lightened his step and quickly closed the distance between himself and the wagon. He climbed upon the seat beside Kaoru and turned to her. He pulled her hands into his own, caressing them with his thumbs.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry. You are right, that you are. I shouldn't be entertaining thoughts of what can't even be fixed. You mean the world to me. I am sorry to have upset you, that I am. I promise you, I will never think of those pillars again. From now on, it's just you Koishii. You are all that matters, that you are. Will you forgive me?" Kenshin looked at Kaoru with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will forgive you. I'm sorry too, for trying to force you to ignore your gut feelings. You can't help it that you felt that those pillars were more than they were. Thank you though, for understanding that those pillars were frightening to me and I didn't want to entertain thoughts of them by discussing them with you. I love you Kenshin. Let's just go home and forget about this silly little quarrel," Karou said. She smiled coyly, "I think I'm ready to take my husband up on his previous offer. I believe if my memory serves me correct, you were wanting to ravish me for 3 weeks? So what say you, darling? Would you like to go home and make some memories?"

Kenshin smirked and snapped the reins. "I believe I'd enjoy that very much Koishii, that I would." He set the horses for a swift pace heading home.

**Planet Areth**

Karou followed closely behind Battousai as they continued their journey back to the small cottage in the woods. She couldn't believe that Battousai had set his claim on her. Why her? She just couldn't understand it. Kaoru had dreamed of raising her daughter and one day 9 years from now, making her way back through the portal. Somehow, she was going to prove to her parents that she was the real Kaoru, and she would introduce them to their grandchild. She dreamed of her parents forgiving her insolence. She dreamed of them accepting her and Kaylynn back into their lives, and oh, how she dreamed of beating Kaoru within an inch of her life. How **dare** she trick her into taking her place in this wretched life. Though, she could hardly blame her. She would have done the very same thing. Who was she kidding, she _did_ do the very same thing. She tricked Kaoru into taking her place in an arranged marriage. But still--this fate was far worse than the fate she was subject to now.

_**Flashback**_

"What can I say," Battousai smirked. "You've managed to change my mind. That girl couldn't even hold a candle to _your_ flame. From the second I knew you were to mother me a child, I have been consumed with you. Let that stupid husband-to-be of yours keep that filth. You. Are. Mine."

_**End Flashback**_

Kaoru silently swallowed the lump in her throat. That was it for her. Her dreams were slipping away. Breaking before her very eyes. _One Kaoru has already escaped him...he had vowed to get her back. Then, there's me...he wants __**me**__ now. He doesn't even want anything to do with her anymore. He just wants me. It's not fair...he will never let me escape him. He won't make the same mistakes again. I will never see my parents again. My fiancé probably doesn't even know I'm missing. My dreams are over for me. All I can do now, is make new dreams. Kaylynn doesn't have much of a father, but she will have the best mother I can be for her. _Kaoru sighed dejectedly. _Sano...Megumi. Don't forget about me. By now, they've noticed I'm missing. They won't even think twice about it, I said I was leaving, how could they know Battousai has me in his clutches once more?_ Tears slipped unheeded down her soft cheeks.

"Kaoru, stop your wretched sulking. It's slowing our pace, and I am not going to let you waste my precious time. Now, keep up," Battousai growled.

Sano smiled lazily at the sleeping form of his fiancé. They never did make it to the village priest the night before. Somehow, they got _preoccupied_. Sano smiled at the memories. He stretched and got out of the bed, careful not to wake Megumi. _I wonder what Jou-chan, and the little princess are up to?_ Sano thought to himself. Sano stretched lazily and walked into the room where Kaoru was residing.

"MEGUMI!! GET UP NOW!!" Sano shouted in alarm.

"What IS it Sano? Geeze, you sure know how to rob someone of their beauty rest. Now what is--KAORU! KAYLYNN!!" Megumi's voice changed to one of fear as she walked into the room where Sano was, noticing the missing girl and child.

"Where could they be Sano?" Megumi shrieked.

"Battousai!" Sano growled in anger. "It had to have been him! Who else would steal them in the dead of night. I'll KILL him for this!"

"Sano, LOOK!" Megumi said, pointing at a letter propped up on the desk. "It has our names on it. That's Kaoru's handwriting."

"Well, open it already," Sano said, handing the letter to Megumi.

Megumi tore the letter open quickly scanning the contents. Her face was masked with concentration.

"Would you mind reading that aloud kitsune? Geeze, way to be rude!" Sano muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sano. Of course!

'_Dear Megumi and Sano,_

_First of all, I must say how sorry I am for just deserting you in the middle of the night. I am sure you must be frightened beyond belief. But, I had no other choice. Secondly, might I just congratulate you...I overheard Sano's heartfelt proposal. It was extremely touching. Megumi, you are definitely one lucky lady, to have someone who cares so much about you. _

_Needless to say, with the upcoming nuptials, surely it would be better if Kaylynn and I found our own place. Don't worry you two, there is no chance in hell that I would ever go to Battousai to seek shelter, I want him as far away from Kaylynn as possible. I truly hope he won't give you any problems trying to seek me out, as I don't plan on telling him where I am going. Speaking of which, I don't plan on telling you where I am either. To do so will just make it easier for Battousai to manipulate you into gaining the information he desires. I'm sorry. It's safer this way—for all of us. You won't be able to give information that you don't know firsthand yourself. _

_I think this will be best for all of us. I want to give you your privacy. You should be allowed to christen every room of the house once you are wed, and I'm afraid that you won't feel free to (which you are right in that!) if we were still residing here. So, I bid you farewell. Don't worry, we will keep in touch, after all, Kaylynn needs her Auntie Megumi and Uncle Sano. We'll come visit soon! _

_We love you both, immensely._

_Love,_

_Kaoru and baby Kaylynn'_

Sano stared off into space, consumed by his own thoughts. "She left, because of _us_?" Sano questioned.

"She wanted us to have the privacy a newlywed couple would crave. But, she's being reckless. She has nowhere to go, how stupid could she be. She doesn't know Battousai like I do. He will hunt her down. He will find her, no matter what...if he hasn't already," Megumi stated despondently.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to find her first. She can't go back to that life. She can't bring a child into that home. I'll kill him if I have to," Sano spoke the threat coldly. He went back to the bedroom and began dressing.

Megumi followed closely behind Sano. She put her hand on his arm, ceasing his movements. "Sano, I know you care for Kaoru, so do I. But you _must not_ interfere. Battousai is dangerous. He will not hesitate in ending your life. He is a very jealous man when it comes to his women. And by the look on his face the other night, he has fully claimed Kaoru and wants her alone. Let me talk to him first, warn him that she's gone so he doesn't come here and tear the place apart looking for her," Megumi spoke convincingly. Sano looked at Megumi very uneasily. She could tell he was about to object. Megumi held up her hand to stop any interuptions, "Please Sano, let me finish. While I'm talking to Battousai, you go look for Kaoru. If you find her, bring her back here and we will figure out what to do. Battousai knows me well, I don't think he would harm me unless I provoked it. Just let me speak with him, can you do that? If Battousai gets his hands on her...he will thoroughly enjoy his sadistic pleasures with her over and over. Every minute is of the essence."

"Alright. Fine. Let's get going," Sano said reluctantly. They both began to dress swiftly so they could go about their tasks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know this chapter was not only short but it also didn't really have a lot of Battousai/Kaoru, Kenshin/Kaoru conversation in it so it wasn't as good. But hopefully it still kept your attention. Well, I'll update again soon. Love ya'll!

Ja-ne!

Videl621


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **Thank you all for the great reviews. I appreciate all of you so very much. You guys are amazing! Thanks so much for sticking with me. Don't forget, that I would love to hear all of your comments and opinions...it truly is what keeps me going. I hope that I didn't make you guys wait too long. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait as it is just a bit longer than the last couple. Oh well---

ON TO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 12: A New Relationship?**

**Planet Earth**

Kenshin smiled lazily at his wife. They had made love for hours, several times. He leaned over and kissed her temple, then got up from the bed, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Kaoru. He just couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe she would have him, after everything he had done. _What if she doesn't know?? What if I couldn't bring myself to tell her of my past? That would definitely explain why she was so willing to marry me._ Kenshin furrowed his brow in concern. _That won't do, no it will not, _Kenshin said to himself. Kenshin gazed out the window, deep in thought. He decided that no matter what, he would sit down and speak with Kaoru, after they recovered from their lovemaking, and make sure she knew of his past. _If she doesn't know---it could cause a huge rut in my marriage, that it could...but I don't think I could bear her not knowing. _

"Kenshin, what is it?" Kaoru asked, the concern evident in her voice. Kenshin stared at his beautiful wife. She had propped herself up in the bed and the sheet had slid down revealing her nude, milky white skin. The midday sunlight shone through the window, making her skin appear to be shimmering in the light. "Are you okay? Come back to bed," Kaoru invited, patting the now cool place beside her.

"I'm fine Koishii, that I am. I was just having a hard time resting, that is all," Kenshin replied, making his way back into the bed. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling.

"Are you still thinking on those pillars? You said you would leave them be," Kaoru asked accusingly.

"No, of course not. I promised to not bring them up again, and I keep my promises, that I do," Kenshin assured her. "It's fine Kaoru, I promise. Go back to sleep, you need your rest. I think I will be able to sleep just fine now as well, that I do," Kenshin said with a yawn, to help prove his point.

Kaoru snuggled back up to Kenshin and lay her head upon his chest. "I am sorry for being accusing---it's just that I don't believe I have ever seen you looking so distraught," Kaoru paused to let her words sink in. "Are you sure you are okay. We can talk about what's bothering you if you'd like," Kaoru invited.

"I'm sure, that I am. Go back to sleep Koishii, what was distressing me will wait for later. I promise we can discuss it then, that I do. Sleep now, time to rest," Kenshin prompted.

Kaoru closed her eyes, yawning loudly. "Okay Kenshin. I love you. Try to get some rest too," Kaoru said sleepily. Kenshin just smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and continued to gaze at the ceiling for some time deep in thought before sleep mercifully claimed him.

**Planet Areth**

Megumi smiled at Sano as he headed towards the inn in town. He was going to scope out the town and make sure Kaoru wasn't trying to hide out somewhere right under their noses. If he wasn't about to find a lead, he was going to return to Megumi's home and wait for her there. Megumi was going to make the day's walk to Battousai's cottage in the woods and look for Kaoru there. Megumi and Sano agreed to meet back at Megumi's and if neither could locate Kaoru they would rest there for the night before starting off for the nearest town, a two day walk to the north.

Megumi turn towards the woods and took a deep breath as she began her journey. She didn't know how she was going to explain to Battousai that Kaoru was gone. She hoped for Kaoru's sake that she had made it away safely from Battousai, but she didn't understand why she would leave without saying goodbye. Megumi had quite a few contacts, after all she did take care of the town ailments. She was sure she would have been able to get someone to put up Kaoru until they could find a better solution. She was even sure that one of her regular klutzy patients would know of someone in the next town over who could have put Kaoru up, even given her a job maybe.

She was definitely going to have a talk with that girl. How selfish could she be? To make her and Sanosuke worry like this. She cared for Kaoru way to much to let her just up and leave, and what of Kaylynn? How could she possibly support her traveling on a road, with no money, no food, no anything?! Megumi sighed in frustration.

Megumi glanced up at the sun in the sky. The sun was starting to sink down in the west. She guessed it to be near the dinner meal. She had already been walking for quite a while. She wiped her brow as a bead of sweat tricked down her temple. It was quite warm out and Megumi was getting anxious to be out of the heat and in the cool shade of the cottage the Battousai owned. She knew she would be there shortly, she estimated about ¾ of an hour and she would be stepping out of the heat...that is, if Battousai was generous enough to allow her entry to his home. She still wasn't quite sure how he would respond to the fact that Kaoru was no longer able to be found...at least just yet.

**~*~*~**

Kaoru stepped over the threshold helplessly. She couldn't believe that she was willingly walking back into a life of nonexistence. A life where she would just be used and abused and thrown away into the dust. But what choice did she have? Battousai had threatened the lives of her friends...the only ones on this planet she had. And who knew what he could have possibly done to her child, or even herself. Kaylynn couldn't survive without her. She had no choice. She had to think about survival. Even if it meant going back to a life of meaningless existence. Kaoru gazed at Battousai with a mask of apprehension. What would he do now, what if he ripped Kaylynn from her life all together? What if he raised her as his own and taught Kaylynn to know her as no more than a slave? Kaoru let a small sob escape as her mind tormented her with the possibilities. She made passage to the door of the room she once occupied. She waited there for Battousai to hand over her child, and prayed that he would.

Battousai gazed at Kaoru indecisively. He didn't know how Kaoru would react to what he would soon demand of her. He saw Kaoru stop before the door of the room she once occupied. She just stared at the lone lock on the frame and immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. He decided it would be best to first get some food into their bellies before making his demands. She was likely to fight him on it, and he wanted her to have her energy.

"What are you doing Kaoru?" Battousai asked in wonderment.

"Waiting for you to come lock me back into this horrid room. That is what you are planning, is it not? And what of Kaylynn? She has no cradle. Will you at least provide this room with clean linens since I will be forced to take her to my bed?" Kaoru spoke monotonously. She dreaded his answer.

"That's no longer your room," Battousai said flatly. Kaoru's head snapped up in surprise. She gazed at Battousai with her mouth agape, just staring in question.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Follow me," Battousai growled in frustration.

Battousai walked into the small kitchen and nodded his head towards the table. "Sit. We need to eat," Battousai ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Kaoru stated unemotionally.

"You will need your energy," Battosai smirked.

Kaoru didn't grasp his meaning and just nodded. She realized she really was very hungry. They had been walking for a very long time and she felt very drained. She was trying to punish herself by not eating...she wanted to punish herself for being so weak, for allowing herself to be taken.

Battousai walked to where Kaoru was seated and deposited Kaylynn within her arms. "She will need to eat as well, and I need both hands to make some food. Do not think of doing anything stupid, for if you try to run, I assure you, I _will_ catch you and you _will_ regret it," Battousai spoke matter-of-factly.

Kaoru gulped with effort. She did not like the insinuation that was implied with those words. She nodded dejectedly as Battousai glared at her with eyes ablaze of burning desires and intentions. He wanted to be sure she understood the consequences should she try to take advantage of his inattentiveness while he was preparing their dinner. Battousai walked away with the satisfaction that Kaoru would not make any bold moves and began gathering supplies to make a nourishing meal.

Kaoru began unbuttoning her top so she could nurse her child. Kaoru watched from her place in her chair as Battousai skillfully sliced large chunks of beef and placed them in a boiling pot of water. He also sliced thick pieces of carrots, adding them to the stew. He used a paring knife and swiftly pealed several large potatoes. He cut them into several nice-sized pieces and then added those to the stew as well. After adding a few spices and some chunks of tomatoes, he covered the pot and cleaned his hands. A knock sounded on the door, startling Kaoru. Battousa growled in annoyance. He didn't need any more distractions, it was going to be trying enough to keep watch over the cooking food and Kaoru.

Battousai sent one warning glare to Kaoru and then swiftly made his way to the front door. He opened it to find Megumi standing before him.

"What do you want wench, I'm busy," Battousai spoke in annoyance.

"I'm looking for Kaoru," Megumi said fearfully. She expected Battousai to go into a rage over her not knowing where she was.

"Kaoru is no longer your concern," Battousai said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked. "What have you done with her?" Megumi wailed.

Battousai stepped back allowing Megumi entrance. "Come see for yourself. She is fine. She is no longer your concern, she belongs to me. She always has belonged to me. I didn't want her near that imbecile who dared try and touch her, so from now on she will stay here. She belongs here," Battousai said.

Megumi immediately made her way to the locked room Kaoru used to inhabit...the room that she herself was held in for such a long time. She stopped short when she found Kaoru casually nursing Kaylynn in a chair in the kitchen. She rushed to her side in bewilderment.

"What are you doing Kaoru?! Why are you here?" Megumi inquired desperately.

Kaoru glanced behind Megumi's head and saw anger in the eyes of Battousai. She felt her face go pale as he mouthed soundlessly, "_Get rid of her, or __**I **__will."_

Kaoru didn't speak and Megumi's voice brought her back to her senses. "Kaoru! We got your note. Did Battousai kidnap you? Why are you here? Tell me what happened...Sano and I will find a way to get you away from him," Megumi spoke as quietly and urgently as she could. She was afraid what Battousai would do if he heard her words.

Kaoru closed her eyes. She envisioned Megumi and Sano smiling and happy. She could see Megumi large with child as Sano wrapped his arm around her, protecting her from the world. Then she opened her eyes to the cold reality of everything. Megumi knelt before her whispering words of rescue while Battousai soundlessly spoke of ending her if Kaoru did not make her leave. He was cruel, and he was hateful and Kaoru had no doubt in her mind that he would do such a terrible thing. Kaoru wanted Megumi to be happy. She wanted Megumi and Sano to know the joy of having their own child, like Kaoru envisioned for them. She needed to make Megumi leave and needed her to do so quickly.

Battousai gave a warning glare and moved into the kitchen to check the stew.

"Megumi, I'm fine. I came back here myself. Battousai didn't bring me here. I came to let him see Kaylynn before I left for good. I know in my note I mentioned never coming near him again, but as I was leaving I realized...whether I like it or not Battousai is Kaylynn's father and for Kaylynn's sake, I wanted him to say goodbye," Kaoru spoke calmly.

"Kaoru, no! You can't be serious!" Megumi said in shock.

"I am serious, Megumi." At a glance from Battousai, Kaoru hurried on with her fabricated tale. "Anyway, I got here and we began talking and came to an understanding. I've decided to stay here, with Battousai. We are going to raise Kaylynn together. It will be okay, I promise. This is my decision. Kaylynn and I will stay in the spare room and I will work for Battousai...it will be genuine work. He won't hurt me. I didn't want to impose on you anymore, and I'm happy here Megumi, really I am. Look, Battousai is even making us dinner," Kaoru added lamely.

Megumi was shellshocked. She couldn't move, or speak. She didn't know how to respond to what she just heard. Kaoru had come into this home of her own intentions? Kaoru was going to stay? She looked into Kaoru's face and found a firmness there she had never seen before. Kaoru really was serious about this. But taking one glance in her eyes, she found such a sorrow and desperation there. Kaoru was desperate for Megumi to believe her. Megumi didn't know what was going on but she knew Sano would have a hard time believing this. She nodded her head numbly.

"Megumi, please go now. Go home to your soon to be husband. That is where you belong, and I belong here. Please don't do anything rash, I will be okay. And maybe, just maybe I can convince Battousai into letting us take a trip to visit you in a weeks time. Just please, go now, I love you my friend," Kaoru said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Megumi glanced at Battousai whose face was unreadable. She slowly stood and made her way to the doorway of the kitchen. "I will just let myself out. I hope to see you next week," Megumi said numbly and made her way to the exit. There was nothing more she could do. She had to trust that Kaoru knew what she was doing. She sighed uneasily as she made the slow trek home where she knew she would find an anxious Sano waiting for her. She didn't know how, but she was going to have to find a way to keep him from tearing down the walls of Battousai's home to get to Kaoru...but she would find a way. She would not lose Sano, not when she just got him.

~*~*~

Battousai smirked in satisfaction at the way Kaoru was able to rid them of the annoying presence that was Megumi. He stalked over to her and removed Kaylynn from her arms. He placed a bowl of stew in front of her, "Eat," he said coldly.

Kaoru sighed and picked up her spoon as she began to eat the food that had been prepared. She briefly wondered whether he had drugged her food but her fleeting thoughts drifted away as she saw Battousai himself begin to eat the same stew.

They finished the meal in relative silence. When Kaoru had laid her utensil aside, Battousai stood from the table and removed their dishes. With one glance at Kaoru he instructed her, "Come. Follow me."

Kaoru followed in apprehension, wondering where she would be sleeping since Battousai had spoken that she would no longer occupy the only room she had known.

Battousai walked past the room Kaoru once inhabited and continued down the hall, still carrying Kaylynn safely within his arms. Kaylynn just stared up at Battousai, midnight eyes watching his face curiously. She had long since given up her fright of Battousai, as he had not released her from his arms aside from allowing Kaoru to feed the child. Several feet down the hall, he opened a door to his left and motioned Kaoru to step inside. Kaoru stepped inside and to her amazement found a very neat room with a large and inviting full size bed. It sat upon a frame of black-painted iron, the bars large and ominous looking. The mattress was draped in a black sateen comforter with a dark blood red trim. Off to one side of the bed lay a dark cherry night stand with a small oil lamp sitting upon it. There was a large, man-sized rocking chair in the corner of the room with a black knit blanket draped over the back of it. Kaoru gasped as she saw that within arms reach of the bed, stood a cradle. It was furnished with a small black and red quilt.

Kaoru was beyond confused. _Why would Battousai bring me to this room? Could it be possible--_

"You will sleep here," Battousai said, unaffected by the look of confusion Kaoru was giving him.

Kaoru stared uncertainly at the Battousai for quite some time trying to ascertain whether he was being cruel and sinister. After what seemed like ages, Kaoru seemed to accept what he said as truth.

"Thank you," Kaoru said somewhat sheepishly. "I don't understand why you saw it fit to grant me a more functional room, but I thank you deeply. I suppose I must thank you for getting a cradle for Kaylynn as well. I appreciate you treating me as a human being instead of as a sexual plaything for you to use and abuse. Even though it still baffles me to no end...I appreciate your kindness, Battousai."

"I am _not_ kind. Make no mistake---your place in this home has not changed. You are still mine," Battousai stated lustfully, groping her with his eyes, gazing up and down over her whole body to confirm his words.

Karou looked at Battousai in surprise. "But I thought---this doesn't make sense then! Why am I in this room. Why am I sleeping here with Kaylynn. That _is __**too**_ kind! For you to sacrifice your room for us--"

"Who said anything about sacrificing?" Battousai smirked, cutting her off. "I have no intention of just giving up my room to you. All I said was 'you will sleep here'. Did I say that I would sleep elsewhere?" Battousai asked in amusement. He deposited Kaylynn in the cradle and sauntered seductively over to where Kaoru stood. Grabbing her wrist firmly, leaving no room for escape, he pulled her to the one door in the bedroom.

Kaoru looked at Battousai uneasily, fearing he would force her to sleep within the closet. Battousai chucked sadistically at Kaoru's look of fright.

"As much as it would entertain me, you will not be sleeping in this closet. You will be sleeping in that bed---with me," Battousai said, cocking his head towards the bed with emphasis. Kaoru looked between the bed and Battousai with bewilderment. The bed that once looked so large and inviting when she thought it would hold her solely, now looked undoubtedly small. They would nearly be sleeping on top of one another. Kaoru was not amused.

"You _can't_ be serious," Kaoru balked at Battousai.

Battousai just smirked even wider. "I had a feeling you might object---no matter," Battousai said, drawing open the lone closet door. Kaoru looked up to find shackles hanging over a peg on the inside of the door. A dark shiver ran through her as she heard the hard clanks of the metal shackles banging into one another, sending forth their malevolent intentions. "Either you sleep in this bed willingly, or I shall make sure to enjoy _making_ you..." Battousai stated darkly with emphasis.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, that's it for this chapter. It certainly is longer then the last 2. My husband just got home and isn't feeling well so I want to make him some lunch and also my son will be waking from his nap soon. Only time I feel able to write is when my son is napping or down for the night and my husband is still at work.

Please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought, I hope I get more reviews then I did last chapter, but we will see. And I know, a LOT of this chapter was taking place on Planet Areth, but I did warn you all from the beginning that Areth would be where the main focus of this fic would take place.

Also, I still have my email set up for a mailing update list. If you wish to receive an email letting you know when I have posted a new chapter, please email me at and put "Captive Hearts" in the subject and I will add you to the address book for update reminders.

Once this story is finished, I will begin updating Impermissible love. I know some of you have been waiting for that one to continue as well. Captive Hearts has always been my baby though. And some of you actually loved Captive Hearts so much, that I was receiving reviews on my Impermissible Love story asking me to update Captive Hearts! Thanks for all the encouragement everyone. I love you all!

Ja-ne!

~Videl621


End file.
